Una Noche con Aizen
by azulaill
Summary: Aizen le juró que regresaría. Se aproximó hasta ella y acercó su rostro peligrosamente hasta su boca. Casi rozando sus labios, sujetando con sus dedos el rostro infantil y susurrándole con esa voz estremecedora… Solo sonríe, Orihime. Sonríe y espera hasta que vuelva por ti. Ella estaba segura de que cumpliría su fatal promesa… LEMON. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga BellaRukia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Vaya, vaya, vaya…!**

 **¡Miren quien se ha dignado en aparecer!**

Sí, lo sé. Casi medio año sin aparecerme por acá. Soy terrible, lo sé.

Espero que no me odien. Al menos, no demasiado.

Pero no volví para justificarme. El motivo de mi repentina aparición, es dejar aquí este AiHime para mi querida amiga BellaRukia, que cumplió años en enero

(o sea, así o más desobligada soy).

Bueno como no me la quiero pasar pidiendo disculpas (las cuales tienen derecho a recibir), les dejó el fic.

Como dije antes es AiHime. Ubicado más o menos por el capítulo en el que Ichigo pierde sus poderes.

Un poco raro, les debo advertir. Pero ya me dirán ustedes que opinan.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **"Que no está muerto lo que duerme eternamente;**

 **y en el paso de los eones, aún la misma Muerte puede morir."**

 **H.P. Lovecraft.**

* * *

 **Una Noche con Aizen**

 **PARTE** **I**

 **Aizen le juró que regresaría** **.**

 **Se aproximó hasta ella y acercó su rostro peligrosamente hasta su boca. Casi rozando sus labios, sujetando con sus dedos el rostro infantil y susurrándole con esa voz estremecedoramente seductora…**

 _ **«Solo sonríe, Orihime. Sonríe y espera hasta que vuelva por ti.»**_

 **Ella estaba segura de que cumpliría su fatal promesa…**

 _Soñó con la vez que Aizen la invito a su jardín etnobotánico, cuando fue su prisionera en el palacio de Las Noches. Cuando le mostró su flor preferida. Era la segunda vez que estaba a solas con él, la primera fue cuando le mostro el Hogyoku y le destrozo el uniforme escolar, viéndose obligada a usar el uniforme arrancar que, según le dijeron, él mismo Aizen eligió para ella._

 _Ulquiorra, su carcelero y cruel torturador, fue quien la llevo hasta allí, por órdenes de Aizen._

 _Era un invernadero grandísimo, de vidrio al más puro estilo victoriano, en cuyo interior se hallaban las plantas más raras, tanto leñosas como herbáceas, bien ordenadas y cuidadas, dispuestas al gusto propio del ex-capitán._

 _Realmente era un lugar extraordinario, más bien una galería de arte floral que se erigía para el placer de los sentidos. Había desde árboles frondosos de varios metros de altura hasta flores delicadas y de belleza inigualable. Y todo bajo un techo de cristal._

 _Hasta entonces Orihime no hubiera podido imaginar que un lugar así existiera en el desolado Hueco Mundo, o que Aizen tuviera aficiones tan excéntricas como la jardinería._

 _Él ya se encontraba ahí. Estaba apreciando una rara flor. Antes de que ella dijera nada, él exclamó._

— _Me alegro que hayas venido Orihime. Te pido perdón por haberte hecho venir tan de repente. Hay algo que quiero que veas. ¿Te gusta la botánica?_

 _Su voz era hipnótica, pero era una trampa de miel envenenada._

 _Ella no se atrevía a responder. Temía que Aizen tuviera otras intenciones, más que mostrarle flores. Como sucedió la primera vez. Lo veía en sus ojos. El deseo. Y estaba aterrada._

 _Él pareció notarlo._

– _No tengas miedo, solo pretendo mostrarte algo extraordinario. –y agregó mientras caminaban por los pasillos del invernadero, hasta una zona delimitada del resto del lugar– Lo que encuentro tan fascinante de las flores es su falsedad._

– _¿Falsedad? – preguntó ella al fin._

– _En efecto Orihime. Las flores son hermosas pero esconden muerte de muchas formas. Algunas de ellas son venenosas. Es la víbora bajo la rosa. Pueden parecer atractivas y suntuosas, pero muy dentro ocultan algo muy oscuro._

 _Y parecía que él ya no hablaba de flores, si no que se refería a ella._

– _Las cosas raramente son lo que parecen– afirmó ella._

– _Puedes dejar de guardar las apariencias conmigo, Orihime. Yo puedo ver más allá de tu fachada de niña buena._

 _Le acusó mirándola fijamente para ver su reacción y Orihime tembló, al sentirse expuesta ante él de esa manera._

– _Ah, aquí esta lo que quería mostrarte. – indicó cambiando abruptamente de tema para alivio de la chica. –La orquídea más escasa del mundo y la más costosa. Solo se consigue en un lugar. Una montaña en particular cerca del Mar de Plata, le toma hasta quince años florecer. Todo ese tiempo perfeccionándose, toda una vida para conseguir flores perfectas._

 _Orihime pudo apreciar entonces la tan mencionada maravilla y confirmo que era una flor de singular belleza que jamás había visto en su vida._

 _Cuidadosamente colocada en un pedestal de mármol blanco e iluminada con luz especial. Lucía impresionante en esa maceta de cristal, de la cual salían las raíces verdes y se desparramaban en cascada hasta el piso húmedo._

 _Las hojas eran largas y de un verde intenso pero solo eran seis y estaban una sobre otra, de ellas salía un único tallo floral en el que estaban dispuestas una cantidad impresionante de flores de regular tamaño que a Orihime le recordaban a las mariposas infernales, sobre todo por ese color purpura tan intenso de sus pétalos, que casi parecía negro._

 _Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que del centro de las flores fluía un néctar del color de la misma sangre. Una imagen sugerente y espeluznante en realidad, pero hermosa._

– _¿Cuánto tiempo florece? –preguntó intrigada por la espléndida flor_

– _Solo un momento. –aseguró Aizen satisfecho de haber impresionado a su cautiva._

– _¿Es venenosa? – quiso saber ella, mientras extendía su mano para acariciar la flor y sus dedos se mancharon del rojo néctar._

– _Como todas las cosas hermosas, eso espero._

 _Orihime supo con certeza que esta vez se refería a ella._

 _Aizen se apoderó de sus dedos y con su boca limpió de ellos el néctar carmesí lentamente y a la vez la miraba fijamente, luego la atrajo hacía sí con ímpetu para arrebatarle un inusualmente delicado beso._

 _Pero la delicadeza termino ahí. Sin aviso ni contemplaciones, la lanzo al piso y ella cayó de espaldas._

 _Orihime no hizo intentos de levantarse, empezó a sollozar y a temblar en el piso, mientras observaba como él se deshacía de la ropa y liberaba su miembro. Y, aterrada, no se resistió cuando Aizen le destrozó la ropa para hundirse en ella._

 _Ulquiorra que esperaba afuera de la galería de cristal, hizo un leve gesto de molestia, cuando escuchó el primer grito de terror y agonía de la prisionera._

Despertó de golpe, con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente aterrada. El miedo se acrecentó al notarse sola en la penumbra de su habitación. Tuvo pánico al creer que aún era prisionera de Aizen. Al recordar la forma tan cruel en que la invadía.

Sin encender la luz, corrió desesperada al librero de la sala. Hundió la mano y saco del escondite una pequeña libreta y ahí desahogo su amargura.

Hiperventilada escribió letra a letra la espeluznante pesadilla. Escribió de prisa y solo pudo tranquilizar su agitada respiración hasta que puso el punto final.

Necesitaba desahogarse o explotar. No se atrevía a hablar con nadie al respecto, ni con su más cercana amiga Tatsuki.

Era el diario del recuento de los daños. Diario que quemaría cuando agotara las páginas.

Y por ahora escondía detrás de esos libros aburridos que había visto en la biblioteca de Aizen. Sabía que nadie los leería y que el diario estaría seguro allí.

Tales libros los compro precisamente por Aizen, quería entender un poco al villano y comprender porque le había pasado esto a ella.

Había sido la única manera que resultó efectiva de superar un poco su angustia. Plasmar lo sucedido en un diario al que solo accedió a escribir, después de darse cuenta que estaba considerando el suicidio. Solo después de escribir en él, podía volver a conciliar el sueño, y mantener la cordura al siguiente día.

Las primeras palabras fueron tan difícil de escribir. Era casi como decirlo en voz alta. Sentía que cualquiera podría escuchar el ruido de los trazos sobre el papel. Su mano temblaba, poner cada letra se sintió como avanzar en el fango. Moriría si alguien lo leyese.

No era cualquier cosa confesar _**"Fui violada por Aizen Sosuke…"**_

* * *

Una inesperada llovizna sorprendió a la ciudad. El cielo estaba dividido en dos, del suroeste unas nubes de tormenta acechaban el atardecer. El sol que se ponía en el horizonte, aún brillaba con esplendor y matizaba a las nubes con todos los colores desde el rosa pálido hasta el violeta, junto a destellos dorados de las gotas de lluvia, daban un precioso aspecto de Karukura desde la ventana de Orihime Inoue.

Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio, absorbiendo la vista del crepúsculo. Ése era el momento que tanto había amado al final del día, la sensación de serenidad del atardecer. Pero hoy, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder detener el tiempo, y que no llegara esa fatídica fecha, en que Aizen le prometió que vendría por ella.

 _«Pero… ¡Aizen fue derrotado y esta cautivo!–_ pensó preocupada, intentando convencerse–. ¿ _Cómo es que pretende venir al mundo de los vivos y… solo por mí?»_

Todos sabían que algo así era imposible.

Además, esa amenazadora promesa la pronuncio antes de ser derrotado y sellado. Pero lo había dicho con total seguridad y confianza de que podría hacer tal cosa, que Orihime estaba convencida de que lo haría.

Su estadía en el palacio de Las Noches había cambiado radicalmente el rumbo de su existencia.

Para nadie era un secreto que había sido prisionera de Aizen y todos supusieron que había sido horrible y la consolaron. Lo que no sabían, era lo que él hizo de ella, eso había sido lo verdaderamente aterrador. Pero ella no dijo nada.

Inoue no pudo controlar el temblor al repasar la imagen que no podía borrar de su mente.

En el que Aizen, valiéndose de su vulnerabilidad, la había seducido. Primero con elegancia y cautela, haciéndola sentir importante y especial, de que el futuro dios hubiese posado sus ojos en ella.

Cautivándola con sus palabras fríamente calculadas, con ese tono grave y aterciopelado de su voz. Confundiéndole, diciéndole que solo estaba interesado en sus habilidades de sanación.

El cortejo le pareció encantador. De tan terrible, su aspecto resultaba magnifico. Sus palabras embriagadoras y enervantes. Nunca fueron de amor, ni le dieron la esperanza de romance alguno.

Eran más bien como la serpiente que seduce y confunde, que la incitaba a probar del fruto prohibido y cometer actos de lujuria descarada…con él. Pero ella sabía que si aceptaba sería su ruina y destrucción.

Pero fue inevitable... se sintió aturdida y encantada por su porte de caballero maligno. Presa de la innubilación, en el que su consciencia y sentidos estaban atrofiados y bloqueados por el embeleso de Aizen.

Podía responder sus complejas preguntas sobre su habilidad, su cuerpo se estremecía y reaccionaba ante sus caricias impetuosas y ardientes, pero con lentitud, fatiga o bastante dificultad de concentración.

Nunca podría olvidar esas palabras y lo que le provocarón…

 _ **"Tócame… con tu dedo. Suavemente. ¿Percibes mi aroma? Te gusta ¿Verdad Orihime? No te resistas…Abre tus labios…Prueba".**_

Y ella le creyó y se sintió especial. ¡Que tonta fue!

Pero nada fue cierto, solo fue una cortina de humo, una distracción.

Aizen no tardo en mostrar su verdadera naturaleza cuando la emboscó en el salón donde celosamente guardaba el hogyoku y le arrebató la inocencia a la fuerza.

Porque la forzó a ser mujer, la tomó a la mala. Haciéndole dar de dolor espantosos gritos de agonía placentera que eran escuchados por todos los Espada en aquellos sombríos corredores, ávidos de frialdad del lúgubre palacio de Las Noches.

Y lo hacía tan fuerte que la hacía sangrar. La primera vez creyó que era normal pues ella había sido virgen, pero el sangrado estuvo presente cada vez.

Ella nunca dejó de gritar, era imposible no hacerlo. Y él lo disfrutaba, la embestía con tal vigor y potencia que cuando terminaba estaba tan adolorida, que tenían que pasar varias horas para que pudiera mover las piernas otra vez.

Tan solo para que él lo hiciera de nuevo, una y otra vez. Había sufrido tanto las primeras veces.

 _Había._ Después de todo ese tiempo era hora de que fuera sincera consigo misma.

Había empezado a gozarlo.

Porque antes de que se diera cuenta ya había sucumbido…a la excitación, al poder que Aizen ejercía sobre ella.

Porque ese acto, era una cuestión de poder y no de amor.

Ella lo sabía, pero llegó a desear con ansia que llegará ese momento, la hora en la que él se presentaba para saciar en ella sus deseos.

Era el único medio por el cual podía soportar su encierro. Atormentada y llena de odio, sufriendo la tortura psicológica de Ulquiorra y la física de esas celosas arrancar femeninas, se le conservaba prisionera, excepto cuando a su amo se le antojaba invadirla de nuevo.

Incluso la torturaba haciéndola esperar. Aizen había calculado perfectamente, que ella reaccionaría de esa forma.

Porque sí. Aunque le dolía admitirlo llegó un punto en que empezó a disfrutarlo, incluso a desearlo. Antes solo había sido simple espectadora de su propio ultraje pero con el tiempo ella misma empezó a ser partícipe en esa intimidad.

En un intento de convertir su agonía en deleite, así ya no sería una víctima si no una amante, una sobreviviente.

Deslizando sus manos hacia él, para dar caricias tímidas, titubeantes en su torso y en su espalda que pronto evolucionaron en abrazos sedientos. Los besos tomados a la fuerza, ella empezó a darlos por voluntad propia, los forcejeos ya no eran por defenderse, eran un síntoma del éxtasis erótico, de la obnubilación lasciva de la que Aizen la hizo presa.

Claro que él se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en su cautiva, seguramente ya lo esperaba. Entonces él también empezó a amarla y no solo poseerla, pero la intensidad y vehemencia fueron las mismas que la primera vez.

Lo deseó entonces. Lo deseaba ahora mismo.

Incluso ahora ansiaba que Aizen irrumpiera en su habitación para hacerle lo que él quisiera de ella. Pero ahora estaba en su alcoba. En Karakura a un mundo de distancia de Aizen y ya no podía poner de pretexto que era su prisionera.

No. Ya no era solo con Ichigo con quién soñaba en las noches.

Las pesadillas, eran con Aizen, lo fueron primero después evolucionaron a delirios eróticos.

En los que empezaba dando besos esquivos a Ichigo para luego volverse impetuosos y ardientes, que ya no provenían de su primer amor infantil si no de su cruel raptor, que la consumía frenéticamente como cuando era su prisionera, llevándola al éxtasis de la lujuria.

Despertaba de golpe en medio de la noche fría, agitada, empapada en su propio sudor y humedad, pero sola. Entonces solo se abrazaba y lloraba en silencio impotente de no poder satisfacer su ansiedad. Podía sentir dentro de ella algo maligno, ese deseo no era ni natural ni normal. FUE ULTRAJADA. Pero esas pesadillas venían siempre con la extraña sensación de terror y deseo.

Y siempre las mismas preguntas... ¿Estaba acaso volviéndose loca? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Ichigo de lo que sucedió? ¡Qué terribles fueron para ella esos momentos!

«Si tan solo no fuera tan débil –pensó Orihime–, eso jamás habría sucedido.»

Había sido tan estremecedor y traumático que prefirió negarlo.

De todas maneras Aizen se suponía derrotado y encarcelado o al menos ella lo creyó así. Estaba equivocada.

Pero no era algo que pudiera compartir con sus amigos y menos ahora que los poderes de Ichigo estaban agonizando.

Ahora estaba sola en casa, como siempre, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a su soledad e incluso disfrutaba de ella. En otras circunstancias, lo disfrutaría mucho: la quietud, el silencio, el tiempo que se daba para ella misma. Como antes, cuando tenía esperanza.

Cuando aún creía que el alma de su hermano descansaba en paz en la sociedad de almas. Pero ahora lo sabía. Sabía lo terrible que era vivir allí. Rukia mintió deliberadamente. Ese no era el paraíso que esperaba encontrar. Allí encontró el mismo infierno. Y era casi tan terrible como el mundo de los vivos.

Si estuviera tranquila leería a Descartes, escucharía música, comería un rico postre, se daría un relajante baño de espuma y aceites en su tina o todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero la sombra de Aizen no se lo permitía, su inquietante amenaza y su recuerdo.

Sentía en el aire mismo que respiraba que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Comprendía que el peligro era inminente, aun antes de hacerse tangible y de adquirir caracteres de evidencia.

Estaba convencida de que iba a operarse un cambio calamitoso para ella y que el autor sería Aizen.

Aún con esa preocupación de todos los días, decidió darse un baño y arreglarse. Ichigo la había citado en esa plaza donde había una pista de hielo.

Se sentía excitada ante este evento, que logró olvidar durante un tiempo su desasosiego. Esmerándose en su arreglo, inquieta por saber que era lo que Ichigo iba a decir, quizás patinarían juntos.

Lo que vivió con Aizen no borro de su alma esos sentimientos que había albergado por su compañero de clase, pero eran diferentes. Antes inocentes, puros e inmaculados.

Ahora lo veía con otros ojos, como si las tácticas de tortura carnal a las que Aizen la sometió hubieran quitado un velo que había estado atrofiando su vista. Para darse cuenta de lo apetecible que le era Ichigo. Ahora, gracias a Aizen, tenía la plena conciencia de los poderes ocultos de su propio cuerpo y sensualidad.

La tarde estaba por finalizar, termino de alistarse, cogió sus patines y salió presurosa de su vivienda con rumbo a la pista de hielo artificial y al encuentro de Ichigo.

Sin imaginar que una sombra la estaba acechando.

* * *

–¿Encontró algo Capitán Kuchiki? – dijo Renji a través del auricular de su oído izquierdo, mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro en sigilosa persecución. Finalmente su objetivo se detuvo y él se posó en un edificio algo elevado.

–Aún nada Renji. – respondió Byakuya mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación de Inoue Orihime.

Ella era la más reciente asignación especial del sexto escuadrón. El mismo Genryusai en persona se lo había comisionado: Indagar en la vida de la jovencita, en busca de pruebas que la vinculen con el traidor Sosuke Aizen.

Se sospechaba de ella desde que Aizen supuestamente la secuestrara. Byakuya sabía que lo que más preocupaba al capitán general era el hecho a que fuera alguien tan cercano al shinigami sustituto.

Llevaban dos días de vigilancia, pero hasta ahora no habían descubierto nada más, que era la chica más ordinaria del mundo de los vivos.

–Tengo a la sospechosa a la vista, al parecer va a reunirse con sus compañeros. Espere capitán…Rukia y el shinigami sustituto acaban de llegar. ¿Estaba enterado de que ella estaba aquí? Deberíamos saludarla….

–De ninguna manera Renji– lo interrumpió Byakuya tajante – y por supuesto que sabía de ella. Su misión es asegurarse de que los poderes del shinigami sustituto desaparezcan por completo y que ya no representará ningún riesgo para la sociedad de almas.

El teniente escuchaba atento las palabras de su capitán, mientras vigilaba desde un edificio de poca elevación a Inoue y sus compañeros en una concurrida plaza comercial. El ambiente lucía bastante animado, que deseó por un instante no estar en esa tediosa misión para poder bajar y mezclarse entre la gente como lo hacía Rukia.

No entendía porque el acto de deslizarse en el hielo les parecía divertido a los vivos. No entendía porque Rukia lo disfrutaba. Cuando eran niños vivieron crudos inviernos y lo habían pasado realmente mal.

Era evidente que la vida de lujos en la nobleza había suavizado a Rukia. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era el vínculo que tenía con Ichigo. A su lado, ella se veía feliz y divertida, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía así. Se sintió desplazado.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más durara nuestra misión? –preguntó Renji.

–La misión durara lo que deba durar. –dijo Byakuya intentando ocultar su fastidio ante las inútiles preguntas de su teniente. Mantén tu puesto e informa cuando la humana esté por regresar.

Le preocupaba que las sospechas de su superior fueran ciertas.

Rukia era muy amiga de esa humana y no podía ser negligente ante ese hecho. Esa actitud casi le cuesta la vida en el pasado a su hermana, precisamente a manos de Aizen. Esta vez investigaría a fondo

Paseo la mirada por la estancia de colores alegres, apenas amueblada. Era su segunda vez en aquel sitio.

La primera vez, fue cuando recién se supo de la desaparición de la joven y fue acusada de traición, lo enviaron junto con el capitán Kenpachi a escoltar a los shinigami que habían permanecido en el mundo de los vivos, entre ellos Renji y su propia hermana, para evitar que ayudaran Ichigo.

En esa ocasión no había tenido tiempo de apreciar el lugar. Ahora lo escudriñaba con atención.

—Qué extraño —musitó. Renji escuchaba atentamente pero no decía nada.

Le llamó la atención los volúmenes del librero. Todos eran títulos que ya había visto en otra parte. La misma biblioteca de Aizen. El Contrato Social de Rousseau, El Capital de Marx, El príncipe de Maquiavelo, El Anticristo de Nitzsche pasando por las obras fundamentales de Lenin, Hitler, Stalin, Marqués de Sade y muchos más que estaban terminantemente prohibidos en la sociedad de almas.

Él mismo le comentó alguna vez que esa clase de lectura sembraría en el ideas peligrosas. ¿Qué hacía esa chica con libros así? Los de ella eran nuevos, y los de Aizen siempre fueron primeras ediciones.

—Curioso —afirmó en voz alta.

Soltó el aire despacio, sacudió la cabeza y pensó que eso era algo demasiado melodramático, incluso para él. Pero nada de eso era concluyente.

Una libreta pequeña llamó su atención al tirarla por accidente, mientras husmeaba en la vida de la joven. Dudo antes de abrirlo, era un diario, el diario de Orihime.

Pero lo hizo y leyó la primera línea

" _ **Fui violada por Aizen Sosuke…"**_

* * *

Esta debe ser su cara ahora: o_O

¡¿Violación?! ¡¿Byakuya?! ¡¿Enserio?...

Bueno debo ser sincera. El AiHime, no era siquiera era algo que yo pudiera contemplar.

No hasta que leí los fic de Bella Rukia (si tú me enviciaste). Que son bellísimos.

Esto es para ti. Gracias por tu amistad. Espero te guste y ya sabes que puedes criticar y destrozar este fic si gustas.

Seguramente hay miles de errores ortográficos, y los personajes para nada IC, sobre todo Orihime, que suele ser más sumisa. Pero de cierta manera creo que ella es fuerte.

Aunque sea tomada por muchos como un estereotipo de animación japonesa (ya saben, tetona y hueca). No pienso eso de ella, sé que su personaje evolucionara más allá del estereotipo. (Siempre espero demasiado de Bleach y siempre me decepciona, en fin).

Sé que pediste algo específico de ella, espero poder captar lo que querías, por ahora ella está algo depre, pero evolucionará.

Y Byakuya…bueno es mi preferido y no me pude resistir.

Espero te guste, amiga. No estaba planeado para un fic largo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era un monstruo. Solo serán tres capítulos. Tengo como límite este fin de semana.

O abandonaré fanfiction…

Naaa, no es cierto. Pero te alegrara saber que a diferencia de mis otras historias está ya está terminada.

Subiré hoy mismo el siguiente capítulo, en una hora o dos. Lo decidí así porque suelo darle vueltas a la misma cosa y espero que este experimento mío funcione.

Pero me gustaría pedirte, ya que este fic es tuyo, que puedes sugerir y decidir el final. Pero me he prevenido por si no intervenir y que es tu derecho (cosa que para nada me enojaría) y ya tengo el capítulo final.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, realmente no mentí cuando dije que ya tenía terminado el capítulo. Lo que pasa es que tuve visitas y no pude usar la computadora hasta ahora.

Ser breve no es lo mío. Ahora lo sé. Espero no fastidiar con tanta palabrería.

Aquí está la segunda parte de este fic-regalo para BellaRukia.

Que lo disfruten…

* * *

" **El amor es un veneno.** **Un veneno dulce, sí,**

 **pero un veneno que mata."**

 **George R.R. Martín.**

* * *

 **UNA NOCHE CON AIZEN.**

 **PARTE**

 **II**

" _ **Fui violada por Aizen Sosuke…"**_

Byakuya inspiro hondo ante esa espantosa revelación y contuvo el aliento.

No era algo para lo que estuviera preparado a enfrentar. Entonces siguió leyendo, despacio, deteniéndose en cada frase garabateada, dejando que la inquietud arraigara en él. Su rostro y su alma se llenaron de frio al leer los secretos contenidos en el diario de Orihime, para descubrir de las vilezas que Aizen había cometido en ella.

Byakuya se sentó en una silla apesadumbrado, sentía como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en la cara.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho al recordar su encuentro con esa humana, hacía tan solo unas semanas, cuando se hospedo en su mansión después. Cómo había sido hacer el amor con ella.

Inoue Orihime vivió en su mansión algunos días después de la batalla de Aizen, por invitación de su propia hermana, mientras todos esperaban a que Ichigo Kurosaki recuperará el conocimiento.

Allí tuvo un inusitado e insólito encuentro con ella. Era costumbre suya, al volver de su escuadrón, meditar en sus jardines de cerezo, junto al estanque.

Y ese día no fue la excepción, después de bañarse y cambiar su atuendo shinigami por un sobrio kimono azul masculino, se dirigió a su lugar preferido de reflexión.

Últimamente se sentía inquieto por la atención que Rukia daba al inconsciente Ichigo. Por supuesto que no era de su agrado que el shinigami sustituto estuviera ahí, pero no se pudo negar a las suplicas de Rukia y además hubiera sido muy ingrato de su parte, después de todo Ichigo había salvado "otra vez" a la sociedad de almas.

No quería reconocer que los celos le hacían hervir la sangre. Sabía que no era correcto sentir lo que sentía. Pero ya había superado su negación a ciertos sentimientos por su hermana. Lo que nunca haría, era ceder a ellos. Lo tenía claro, aun así los celos le atormentaban más que nunca, pero prefería lamer sus heridas en la soledad de aquel jardín, donde tan felices días pasó con su amada Hisana.

Pero cuando llegó estaba todo menos pacifico. Ahí, sentada en una roca cerca del estanque de koi y recargada de un cerezo en flor, estaba Orihime.

La vio de lejos y pudo retroceder, pero la expresión en el rostro de la chica era de absoluta tristeza y desasosiego, incluso notó lágrimas que rodaban con amargura en sus mejillas.

Su mirada transparente perdida en el vacío, demostraba una sombra de gran pena, sombra de pura agonía y dolor infinito.

En el intervalo de treinta segundos, tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarla. El sol de la tarde que se filtraba en los cerezos creaba sombras que resaltaban sus pómulos, la boca amplia y sensible, los ojos luminosos. «Sin duda es hermosa», pensó involuntariamente.

En esa ocasión su opinión de ella, era bastante simple. Le parecía que solo era una chica con muy mala suerte y le tuvo lastima, casi como la que tenía por sí mismo. Rukia le había contado la triste historia de la joven, de cómo perdió a su hermano. Solo más mala suerte. Pero no sospecho de ella entonces.

Que se le iba a hacer. El consuelo no era su fuerte, pero le parecía cobarde huir del llanto de una mujer. Intuyendo lo que ella vivió y que había sido la carnada de Aizen, se acercó a ella.

Ella se mostró asustada al notar su presencia. Había huido para desahogar sus sentimientos lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus amigos, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Lloraba por los terribles momentos vividos en Hueco Mundo, pero también por Ichigo.

Y se sintió expuesta como nunca, sumamente avergonzada de que Byakuya la hubiera descubierto en esas condiciones.

Quiso disculparse, sabía la muy poca estima que Byakuya tenía por cualquier sentimiento y peor aún, por las expresiones emocionales.

Quizás todos los shinigami tenían un repudio general a ello, como si ya no se considerasen humanos. Al igual que Aizen ya no se quería considerar shinigami.

Enjuago sus lágrimas, y se disculpó apropiadamente. Estaba dispuesta a irse inmediatamente después. Pero para su sorpresa él le habló.

–Inoue Orihime, en nombre de los shinigami y de la sociedad de almas, quiero extenderte nuestras más sinceras disculpas por haberte abandonado en Hueco Mundo a merced del traidor Aizen Sosuke. Debiste pasar momentos terribles y nosotros te dejamos sola.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, considerando sus palabras. Habían sido frías y estudiadas, sin emoción; ni asomo de culpa o remordimiento como suele haber en frases como esa. Más bien le recordaron a esos samuráis de las películas viejas que veía su hermano, honorables que respondían a un código de conducta propio intachable.

Byakuya era eso y nunca dejó su postura militar pero sus palabras le dieron consuelo y la hicieron sentir protegida. Le habían recordado a su hermano.

–No. Claro que no. Era lo que debían hacer, no tiene que disculparte, Capitán Kuchiki. – dijó Orihime, rechazando esa disculpa pero nerviosa, quizás él pudiera ofenderse– Nadie debería hacerlo. Después de todo solo era yo, una humana. Aizen solo me usó y realmente no la pasé tan mal.

–No deberías subestimarte. Aizen consideró que eras lo suficiente importante para usarte en nuestra contra. –insistió Byakuya.

–De acuerdo– aceptó ella, sintiéndose muy adulada.

–Espero que sea cómoda tu estancia mientras estés aquí. No dudes en acudir a mi o a Rukia para lo que te sea menester. Pero por ahora me gustaría estar a solas en mi jardín.

Solo Byakuya podía encontrar una manera elegante y sutil de correr a las personas.

En realidad eso tenía en común con él, que ambos preferían la soledad y esconder sus emociones de los demás pero Byakuya con su frialdad, ella con su aparente alegría. Estaba por irse, pero antes creyó oportuno y adecuado hacerle a Byakuya su pregunta existencial.

–¿Es real el amor? – le soltó sin más.

–Interesante pregunta. –Respondió él, algo sorprendido por la naturaleza de está –Digamos que no es real, pero eso no explica las veces que lo he sentido. Por mi abuelo, por Hisana hasta de alguna forma por Rukia. Pero la pregunta no puede ser contestada. El concepto de amor existe, por tanto es útil aunque sea una creación humana. Existe porque cubre una necesidad. La pregunta que se puede contestar sería… ¿Por qué el amor es necesario?

–¿Por qué el amor es necesario? – le volvió a preguntar Orihime y a Byakuya le pareció que era como una niña pequeña haciendo preguntas difíciles de responder e incomodas.

–Ojala lo supiera– concluyó Byakuya, esperando que ella por fin se marchará.

Ella dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

Byakuya había admitido sentir algo por Rukia. Es increíble lo que dice la gente cuando piensa que no eres demasiado lista.

Él se mostró contrariado y preguntó el porqué de su reacción, pero ella no quiso avergonzarlo y solo se marchó.

Por fin una respuesta más creíble, no satisfactoria del todo, pero si esperanzadora.

Rukia era realmente afortunada, pensaba para sí misma, aún tenía a su hermano para protegerla. Le hubiera gustado ser tan afortunada como ella.

Byakuya hubiera querido que todo hubiese terminado ahí. Pero más de una vez se encontraron a solas a la hora del té, pues Rukia nunca se apartaba del comatoso Ichigo.

Más de una vez, hablaron de temas profundos, cavernosos y punzantes para él. Más de una vez estuvieron juntos íntimamente, cerca uno del otro sin barreras psicológicas.

Pero ninguno tenía un interés romántico en sí, más bien era el ansia de saciar un vació. Provocado, en ambos, por un amor no correspondido.

No fue forzado de ninguna manera, la situación se hizo propicia. Todo se dio muy natural, como permitirse un postre después de la cena. Se usaron mutuamente para desahogar sus penas de amor.

Fue frustrante para ambos ver que el objeto de sus afectos, estuvieran atraídos entre sí.

Viviendo todos bajo el mismo techo y en esas circunstancias se volvió más que evidente. Pero sucedía que tanto Orihime como Byakuya, estaban dispuestos a hacerse a un lado con tal de no ser un impedimento para su felicidad.

Así fue como coincidieron y se hallaron pronto consolándose el uno al otro, con caricias y besos a escondidas, en los rincones de la mansión Kuchiki. Al menos mientras duró la residencia de Orihime allí.

Byakuya era plenamente consciente que su repentina e inusual intimidad con la ryoka, era solo un desahogo. El definitivamente solo buscaba sexo y ella le pareció adecuada. Y no es que ella buscara precisamente amor.

Hasta llego a sentirse culpable cuando, después de hacerle el amor, las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre. La creyó virgen entonces, que había socavado el honor de la joven.

No imaginó que eran las cicatrices que Aizen le provocó y que sangraban ante una nueva invasión.

Esto era alarmante, ella podría habérselo dicho. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada esa niña?, pensó furioso.

La habían interrogado durante horas cuando finalizo la batalla, mientras Aizen recibía sentencia ante la Centra 46. Dijo muchas cosas, entre ellas que había sido tratada con respeto y que solo el cuarto espada la había torturado psicológicamente al punto de hacerla llorar, incluso admitió que al final simpatizo con él y que lamentaba demasiado su muerte.

Todos le creyeron, no parecía tener motivos para mentir, además era la amiga de Ichigo. Pero este nuevo descubrimiento cambiaba las cosas. Si esa niña inocente fue capaz de ocultar algo así… ¿Qué más está ocultando?

Finalmente resultó ser que las sospechas del Capitán general eran ciertas.

Ahora tenía un serio problema en las manos, al verse comprometido de esa forma. Era consciente de ello.

No. Si lo hubiera sabido. No habría permitido que tal acercamiento entre ellos se hubiera suscitado. La había dañado en más de una forma y ahora lo lamentaba.

Lamentaba la mala suerte de la joven. Y lamentaba tener que mentirle y engañarla pero era necesario. Aunque si tenía la oportunidad de atraerla hacía el buen camino, lejos de las garras de Aizen. Lo haría. Siempre tuvo una debilidad por las causas perdidas.

Pero no era algo que quisiera compartir con Renji. Pensó en ocultar dicha información, solo por ahora. Solo hasta estar seguro de que tan grave era la situación de la chica y confirmar sus sospechas.

–Renji esta noche deberás partir para dar un informe al capitán general: No hemos encontrado evidencia que exonere a Inoue Orihime de ser cómplice de Aizen.

–¿Y usted que hará?. Reportaron que el senkaimon estará inactivo por inspección hasta nuevo aviso.

–Necesitamos evidencia más contundente. Es hora de cambiar de estrategia. – dijó y a Renji le pareció que sonaba muy misterioso, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer.

Byakuya se dispuso a meditar con su frío intelecto, una estrategia. Quizás encontraría una forma de aprovechar el fortuito encuentro que tuvo con Inoue Orihime para conseguir las pruebas que necesitaba.

Así fue que se decidió a esperarla pacientemente.

* * *

Inoue regresaba con el corazón hecho pedazos. Como siempre había quedado como una tonta, ingenuamente creyó que Ichigo solo la había citado a ella. Pero no, todos estaban ahí; Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Ishida…

Al principio creyó que todo había sido un error, que ellos estaban ahí por otros motivos. Pero su alma se fue al suelo cuando vio a Ichigo llegar con Rukia.

« ¡Claro, que tonta he sido! – se recriminó Orihime con dureza–, Rukia estaba aquí en una misión especial y…

¡Por supuesto que se está quedando con Ichigo! ¿Comó pude olvidarlo? »

No tuvo más remedio que fingir que estaba animada. Que disfrutaba de estar ahí con sus amigos y compañeros. Quizás Ichigo llegaría a prestarle atención en algún momento de la noche.

Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando observo que él estaba ayudando a Rukia para que pudiera patinar adecuadamente.

Toda la atención de su amor platónico volcada sobre la shinigami.

Ella no odiaba a Rukia, era su amiga pero en esos momentos, ¡Cuánta envidia le tenía!

Cuando los vio tomados de la mano y por iniciativa de Ichigo, no pudo soportarlo más.

Paro en seco en medio de la pista. Los miraba fijamente. No recuerda cuando lo decidió. Estaba a punto de hacer una escena, a punto de lanzarse llena de rabía y celos sobre Rukia tal y como las Espada femeninas lo habían hecho con ella por culpa de Aizen en Hueco Mundo.

Pero los juegos pirotécnicos la salvaron. Mientras todos apreciaban el espectáculo, ella meditó en lo que había estado por hacer.

Fue entonces que lo notó, que fue consciente de una malicia que había estado anidando en ella. Quizás desde Aizen… ¿Quizás desde antes?

Un mal del que había sido ignorante todo este tiempo, que nacía de ella misma, que había sido bloqueado hasta ahora.

Quizás por voluntad propia, como un instinto de auto conservación pero que ahora se le escapó de su inconsciencia.

Lo cierto era que algo maligno estaba incubándose dentro de ella. Una fiera espeluznante que estaba rasguñando para salir y ser libre, para mostrarse tal cual era, a costa de lo que fuera y de quién fuera. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizar su agitado corazón, hasta que la velada finalizó.

Todos se marcharon juntos. Pero en el camino se separaron, antes de separase de Tatsuki, paso por helado de chocolate que untaría más tarde sobre tostadas picantes para desahogar sus penas y llorar amargamente.

No la animaba la perspectiva de llegar a una casa vacía. Se derrumbó en las escaleras, víctima de la desesperación. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que moriría ahí.

En realidad Orihime dudaba tanto de ella misma. Ichigo jamás se interesaría por ella y eso la hacía tan infeliz y desdichada. Se sentía tan frustrada e impotente, que extrañaba el calor que sintió en los brazos de Aizen, el interés que mostro hacia ella, sus cometarios halagadores hacia su belleza superior.

De alguna manera la hacían sentir importante y especial, parte de un plan trascendental. En esas circunstancias aceptaría el calor de quien fuera.

Desafortunadamente su cama solo se la calentaría ella misma.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, se puso de pie. Claro que iba a lamentarse toda la noche, pero no en las escaleras. Respiró profundamente y sintió que comenzaba a relajarse.

Ahora que se encontraba allí, se alegraba de estar en casa.

Pasar el rato con sus amigos había sido otro escape, otro respiro temporal. Sin embargo, nunca dejaba de pensar que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a las ruinas que dejó en su alma mutilada la terrible colisión entre Aizen y su cuerpo.

Y entonces vio algo que la paralizó, sin darse cuenta dejo caer el helado que se derramo en el pasillo, pero no le prestó atención.

Inspiró hondo. El aire cargado del piso parecía marearla, y apoyó la mano contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

Allí, estaba una sencilla pero rarísima flor que alguien había dejado al pie de su puerta… la preferida de Aizen.

Se le secó la boca y sintió que las paredes se le venían encima. Revivió las horas en que había prestado su cuerpo para los deseos del amo y señor de Hueco Mundo.

No sabía cómo había llegado eso ahí, pero confirmaba, sin lugar a dudas, que Aizen la estaba acechando «Oh, No –pensó llena de terror–, todo vuelve a comenzar...»

Finalmente su mareo la venció, y todo se puso negro…pero ella ya no escuchó el ruido de su cuerpo al caer piso.

* * *

Estaba vencido, prisionero y con mil sellos espirituales encima, que apenas si le permitían respirar, al menos eso era lo que él quería que creyesen todos; pero Aizen, enemigo público número uno de los shinigami, tenía una sola cosa en mente durante su cautiverio.

Era la "mujer" que había sido su prisionera en Hueco Mundo, a quien poseyó repetidas ocasiones: Inoue Orihime.

Fue un inesperado placer conocerla, jamás una simple "mujer" lo había intrigado de tal manera. En su opinión ella superaba la definición de "mujer".

Y no es que haya llegado a sentir por ella nada parecido al amor. Porque para un ser omnipotente como él, las emociones humanas, sobre todo el amor, más que despreciables, le eran inútiles e intrascendentales.

Siempre tuvo intereses específicos, por Rukia, por Ichigo, los shinigami y arrancar, solo le eran medios para lograr sus propósitos.

Orihime era una Ryoka más. Aunque su exuberante belleza e inusuales habilidades, no le pasaron inadvertidas, la descartó de inmediato por ser solo una humana común.

Pero cuando se reveló a sí mismo, y se instaló en Hueco Mundo, descubrió que ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, rivalizando incluso con el tiempo que dedicaba a lucubrar sus abominables planes de dominar al universo.

Para él siempre fue sencillo, ver a una persona, saber sus secretos y debilidades. Pero ella le era difícil de explicar. Como un misterioso enigma. Era altamente inteligente, optimista. Que era algo que consideraba señal de estupidez pero en Orihime parecía casi convincente.

Pero no solo debido a su sobresaliente belleza, también por sus habilidades que en muchas ocasiones declaro que le parecían extraordinarias.

Sin saber cómo, algo dentro de él despertó. Algo tan profundo, que no tenía lógica ni explicación para su inteligencia fría y precisa. Fue inútil luchar contra el profuso atractivo de "la mujer"

Y llego a sentir por ella una inmensa obsesión de poseerla. Obsesión que se incrementó cuando se dedicó a estudiar esas inusuales habilidades suyas.

Había un dejo de dulzura en su sonrisa, un toque de vulnerabilidad que le pareció irresistible.

La inocencia hecha persona.

Las ganas de poseerla eran incontenibles casi tanto como le era preciso ser el amo y señor del universo, le era absolutamente necesario ser el amo y señor de esa criatura indefensa de belleza insuperable. Alma infantil y cuerpo de diosa.

¿Cómo podía existir algo tan bello en el insignificante mundo de los vivos? Poseía una elegancia que iba más allá de la belleza.

Pero para él estaba más que claro, que solo era atracción carnal, las ansias de satisfacer con ella sus deseos lascivos. Su primer impulso fue ignorarla. Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo más curiosidad sentía. Ella poseía una habilidad semejante a la de los dioses, algo demasiado complicado y hermoso, para ser descartado sin un análisis meticuloso.

Así que ideo el modo de estudiarle y finalmente decidió que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro atrayéndola a Hueco Mundo.

Al principio quería seducirla y esperar a que ella se entregara de forma voluntaria. Quería despertar en ella ese deseo que lo consumía. Le daba señales que ella no veía porque su corazón estaba aferrado a que Ichigo la rescataría.

Contener sus instintos no era una opción. El tiempo no estaba de su parte, así que simplemente tomó lo que quería. Justo después de que la convoco para mostrarle el Hogyoku.

Fue en la oscuridad de ese sitio, donde sació por fin sus deseos.

Le arrebato el uniforme escolar que cayó hecho trizas en el piso, seguido de sus propias vestiduras. La tomo con la fuerza de un huracán en medio del griterío ensordecedor de Orihime que inundó las galerías y salones del palacio de Las Noches.

Llego al fondo de cada rincón de su cuerpo y fue mejor de lo que había imaginado. Hizo de ella lo que quiso, lo que deseaba, de acuerdo a sus apetitos voraces de hombre.

Episodio que se daría muchas veces más sin que él llegara a sentir jamás remordimiento alguno. Lo había conseguido al fin, cumplir su capricho, cometer la travesura sin que él imaginara, por su propia arrogancia, la trascendencia de disfrutar semejantes relaciones con la simple "mujer".

Al principio, ella mostro la usual resistencia ante esa invasión. Orihime dejó de luchar, luego solo se mostró indiferente y catatónica pero después de algún tiempo ella hizo algo inaudito, que lo sorprendió de sobre manera. Comenzó a sonreírle… A dar caricias y a entregarse por sí misma. Intercambiaron besos y caricias, con algo muy parecido a la pasión mientras sus cuerpos estaban en plena ansiedad. Deslizando sus dedos provocando en ella el deseo. Su sensualidad era irresistible.

Aizen bebió sorbo a sorbo su aroma dulce y delicado, que para nada le pareció empalagoso y respiro de su boca ese aliento fresco y embriagador.

Fue algo extraordinario dormir con ella, con su cabello enredado en su regazo y la imagen que le ofrecía la exuberancia de su cuerpo desnudo, mientras ella aún dormía.

No era lo usual quedarse después del acto y mucho menos hablar, pero ella permitió que se dieran las condiciones para él se quedara y hablaran. Ella pregunto por el amor. Si acaso él creía que el amor existía realmente.

—–¿Amor? ¿A qué te refieres?– dijo él estupefacto ante la pregunta.

Ella explicó, tímida y temerosa… —– ¿El amor es una creación humana o quizás es algo real?

–Definitivamente el amor es una creación humana. Una forma de protección contra la mortalidad. Yo creo eso. – fue la repuesta su respuesta tajante.

Orihime pareció decepcionada de su respuesta. Entonces él sintió una opresión extraña en su pecho debido a la repentina tristeza de la chica. Y como no le gustó lo que sintió, se fue sobre de ella con brusquedad hasta dominarla por completo y la aprisionó con su cuerpo.

–¿Acaso te estas enamorando de mí, Orihime? – le acusó de manera seductora y sugerente.

–Yo creó en el amor. Y por supuesto que estoy enamorada, pero no de ti. – se defendió ella, rebelándose con una valentía inaudita de la que nunca se creyó capaz.

Entonces él la dejó en paz. De todas formas ya había tomado de ella lo que deseaba.

 _ **La pareja, la compañía, el ser amado por una mujer, no era algo que alguna vez hubiese contemplado Aizen Sosuke.**_

No es que sintiera por ella algo tan mundano como el amor. Pero la deseaba con locura, con desesperación, siempre pensó que con el tiempo ese capricho desaparecería. Ahora descubría para su sorpresa, que sentía por ella algo muy parecido a la añoranza.

Si, ahora lo sabía. No había sido parte de sus planes en el principio, pero ahora estaba seguro de que ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Y que, cuando sus intrincados planes se hubiesen cumplido, sería esa "mujer", una digna reina a su lado.

Mientras tanto, era hora de cumplir esa promesa. Ella ya debía estar esperándolo.

* * *

Realmente nunca me he preocupado, más que lo suficiente, la narración y la ortografía.

Lo que más me preocupa siempre es la trama y los temas que manejo, como lo planteó. Mi interés primordial es que suene creíble. Cuando dudo, pasa lo que a mis otros fic, los pospongo hasta estar convencida. Porque si algo que no me gusta a mí, ¿Cómo espero que le guste a alguien más? Y seamos sinceros si no importara la opinión de otros, para que molestarse en subir a internet.

Alguien me dijo una vez… le das mucha importancia. Solo es un hobbie, no seas tan perfeccionista. No sé si lo soy, no aspiro a ser escritora. Porque cuando me decida, sé que buscaré hacer algo grande, que sea relevante, trascendental, porqué si voy a hacer cualquier cosa, buscare hacerlo bien asi tarde toda una vida.

Por eso demoro otras historias, por eso dejo críticas severas aunque me guste el fic.

Pero bueno.

Creí que me sería difícil este tema, y lo fue, pero creo que simplemente pude concentrarme más.

Ahora solo falta el final, que pospondré un día o dos.

Agradezco a los leyeron este fic. Pero si a alguien hay que agradecer, es a BellaRukia, de quién he aprendido tanto sobre escribir.

Buenas noches a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Break their hold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause I won?t be controlled**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The can?t keep their chains on me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When the truth has set me free**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This is how it feels when you finally fight back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When life pushes me I push harder**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What doesn?t kill you makes you stronger**_

 _ **The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And then I heard you flatline**_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_ _ **"**_

 **Not gonna die- Skillet.**

 _ **UNA NOCHE CON AIZEN**_

 **PARTE III**

 _Como la calma que precede a la tempestad el silencio era tenso y sobrecogedor._

 _Aquella tarde llegaría a su fin cualquier monstruosa amenaza que hubiera empezado a cernirse sobre el alma de Orihime._

 _Aquella tarde, Aizen finalmente cumpliría su fatídica promesa._

 _Esos tontos shinigami, ni siquiera notarán que él había salido. Así como no se dieron cuenta de que siempre pudo salir y usar plenamente sus poderes._

 _Que en realidad esos siempre fueron sus planes y por lo mismo le eran necesarios los poderes de su víctima favorita._

 _Estaba seguro de que Orihime lo encontraría y vendría a él por voluntad propia._

Ella sin duda alguna podría interpretar la pista que le envío.

 _Ya tenía preparada la guarida perfecta para su inevitable reencuentro._

 _Ese lugar era estratégico._ _Desde la terraza, se puede apreciar bellas vistas de la ciudad de Karakura. Un buen lugar para ver el atardecer, y le daba un aire de romanticismo al templo, que era lo que necesitaba para esa ocasión._

 _La corriente de aire que entraba hizo un ruido suave y silbante, un ruido que le agradó vagamente. Desde lo alto de aquella pagoda era posible ver la casa de Inoue Orihime y la de todos, incluso la del Shinigami sustituto. Miró al cielo cubierto de niebla y contempló las luces de Karakura._

 _Antiguamente fue un templo budista, ahora los vivos lo usaban como un museo y lo llamaban Kiyomizu-dera._

 _Habían sembrado alrededor decenas de árboles de cerezo y ahora sus miles de flores eran color rojizo. Era_ _exuberante la extensa vegetación bajo la plataforma. Todo esto le ayudaba con la privacidad e intimidad que necesitaba, le excitaba la idea de mantener el asunto oculto de todos._ _Tan tontos que no sabrían hasta que fuera muy tarde que la lealtad de Orihime le pertenecía a él._

 _La terraza del templo, en el que se hallaba, sobresale de la ladera de la montaña y está apoyada por columnas de madera de varios metros de altura y sostenían un amplio salón principal, techado con sus distintivas cortezas de madera de ciprés y caoba._

 _Estaba en excelentes condiciones, solo tuvo que hacer unos arreglos aquí y allá, largas cortinas de lino blanco, había colocado centenares de velas entorno a un confortable y amplísimo futón sobre el que había colocado sabanas de textura irresistible al tacto y que había impregnado su aroma preferido: sándalo y mirra... Sería en ese lugar, era perfecto para invadirla de nuevo, donde la colmaría de placer. Tan solo para asegurar su dominio sobre ella. Donde la haría caer bajo su infalible hechizo de una vez y para siempre. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más. Esta noche, seducirá a Orihime y sería para siempre suya._

* * *

 **Semanario de Karkura**

 _ **¡El robo del siglo!**_

 _ **Una rarísima orquídea de más de mil años, fue robada del Museo de Kiyomizu-dera**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Peritos investigan el espectacular y misterioso robo del peculiar espécimen,**_

 _ **único en el mundo y que había sido criada en el templo budista desde el año 794 D.C.**_

 _ **Se dice que la planta es invaluable,**_

 _ **pero estaba asegurada por unos 500 mil euros.**_

 _ **Un encapuchado misterioso rompió el cristal del pedestal de exhibición, ante miles de testigos**_

 _ **que insólitamente se quedaron inmóviles y lo dejaron marchar tranquilamente con la preciada flor.**_

* * *

 _Despertó recostada en su propia habitación y en su propia cama. El sol desprendía fulgores por la ventana._

 _Eso la desconcertó un instante, y pensó que a lo mejor había imaginado todo, pero no recordaba haber entrado en casa. Entonces ¿Cómo es que estaba recostada en la cama?_

 _Sintió una punzada dolorosa en la frente y al llevarse la mano a la cabeza sintió el parche y las vendas que cubrían una contusión reciente. Súbitamente el dolor fue más agudo y lanzó un quejido. Seguramente se lastimó cuando se desmayó. Alguien la había metido a su casa y había curado sus heridas. Pero ¿quién?_

 _Un ruido proveniente de la cocina, le confirmo que no estaba sola. Se le heló la sangre al imaginar de quien podría tratarse. Quizás Aizen por fin había decidido cumplir sus amenazas._

— _¿Hola? —llamó quedamente, aunque era evidente que no deseaba obtener una respuesta._

 _Pero casi se le detiene el corazón cuando fue su querido y fallecido hermano Sora quien acudió a su llamado._

 _Si no hubiera estado recostada en cama seguramente se habría desmayado otra vez._

 _El corazón estaba por estallarle de dolor y su confusión era tan grande como su turbación._

– _¡Orihime!, ¿hermana que te ocurre? Estas toda blanca ¿parece que hayas visto un fantasma?– le preguntó su hermano y su voz era tan nítida, tan cálida y reconfortante como la recordaba._

 _Esto era un sueño, sin lugar a dudas. O una ilusión como las que usaba Aizen con ella en hueco mundo, cuando ayudado de su tenebrosa zampakuto, se hacía pasar por Ichigo y le hacía creer que al fin sería rescatada. Pero todo era siempre uno de sus juegos. Quizás esta vez Aizen había decidido jugar a ser su propio hermano._

 _Le era imposible articular palabra alguna, ante la visión de estar de nuevo delante del ser que más había amado en la vida y que se suponía debería estar muerto._

 _Se veía unos años mayor, con barba y ligeramente más musculoso. Le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y se veía como si nada. Como si él no fuera consciente de que en realidad estaba muerto._

 _Le brindaba una cálida sonrisa mientras le ponía la charola en la cama y le acomodaba las almohadas._

– _¿Cómo amaneció mi campeona? Te traje el desayuno para celebrar tu triunfo de ayer._

– _¡Sora! Pero ¡¿Cómo es...que estás aquí?!–preguntó incrédula._

 _Enloqueció repentinamente, gritando histérica, diciendo a mil voces "No... No... No eres Sora. Déjame. Aléjate de mí!_

 _Incluso intentó usar sus poderes pero no funcionaron. Aterrada estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salir de aquella terrible situación. Morir incluso, con tal de no caer otra vez en las manos de Aizen._

 _Pero su hermano intentaba calmarla. Hasta que le dijo..."Cálmate mi dulce Estrella, sólo es una pesadilla"_

 _Era el apodo que su hermano usaba con ella, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie. Ni a Tasuki. Entonces lo supo. Era él. Era realmente su adorado hermano._

 _Pero... ¿era un sueño?_

 _Ella intentó inútilmente hacerle ver que en realidad él estaba muerto. Espero despertar del sueño o pesadilla pero también fue inútil._

 _Su hermano al verla tan alterada sólo comentó que esta vez, su contrincante de karate, si bien había sido derrotado, si le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza._

 _Lo decía graciosamente, sobando su cabecita toda vendada._

 _Y no paraba de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de su hermana por haber obtenido el primer lugar en el certamen escolar de karate._

 _Entonces ella empezó a sollozar de impotencia, de agonía, de felicidad por verle de nuevo y de tristeza al saber que era sólo un sueño._

 _Su hermano se inquietó por ella y la abrazó para consolarla. Ella se dejó atrapar por sus brazos y lo abrazó también con todas sus fuerzas, como siempre imagino que lo haría si lo encontraba en la sociedad de almas._

 _Era él, su hermano, podía percibir su inconfundible aroma, y su reconfortante ternura._

 _Se permitió disfrutar este bello momento ya que seguramente el sueño estaría por terminar y los bellos sueños como este se habían vuelto tan escasos._

 _Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese no fuera solo un sueño. Lo que no daría porque ese instante fuera real._

 _Cuando su hermano la noto observándole se acercó hasta ella, le preguntó tiernamente que le ocurría. Ella aprovechó para decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo echaba de menos, con los ojos a punto de desbordar en llanto._

 _Él se mostró contrariado y le dijo que también la amaba y que no se preocupará que él siempre estaría ahí para ella._

 _Eso la hizo sentir feliz y segura._

 _Después de un largo rato que le pareció eterno y aun así insuficiente, él soltó su abrazo, diciéndole que se hacía tarde. Que él debía terminar el almuerzo y que ella debía arreglarse, ya que su novio Ichigo no tardaría en llegar._

 _Eso sí que la sorprendió pero también se sintió emocionada. Este ensueño era mil veces mejor que sus retorcidas y tortuosas pesadillas y se dedicaría a disfrutarlo._

 _Terminó rápidamente su desayuno y se dirigió al baño. Antes de entrar se quedó un minuto contemplado a su hermano, mientras cocinaba. Todavía le escucho decir que se cambiara las vendas._

 _Entró al baño y se ducho con tranquilidad. Al terminar estaba por vestirse cuando escucho extraños ruidos que la pusieron en estado de alerta._

 _Al salir del baño, ya no había luz. Repentinamente se había hecho de noche y un viento helado se colaba agitando las cortinas de los ventanales._

 _En la oscuridad llamó a su hermano, esperando lo peor._

 _No hubo respuesta. Ahora estaba sola de nuevo. Aquí era cuando el ensueño se convertía en pesadilla._

 _Empezó a caminar a tientas en la oscuridad, buscando el interruptor. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien más. Una presencia pesada que le oprimía el alma. La luz no encendía._

 _Empezó a buscar desesperada las velas. Encontró una y la encendió sobre la mesa de la sala. La luz pronto tocó una flor que estaba también en esa mesa. La flor de Aizen._

 _El terror se apoderó de ella. Y con rabia tiró de un manotazo la flor al piso y ella se dejó caer también. Y empezó a sollozar amargamente. El frío era tan implacable como su dolor. Estaba toda mojada y sólo tenía puesta la toalla húmeda._

Tuvo un escalofrío al _sentir una cálida mano que se posó en su hombro desnudo. Y se le heló la sangre y el alma al sentir en su espalda y muy cerca de su oído el aliento de Aizen susurrando sugestivamente._

 _"¿Que pasa Orihime... Acaso no te gustó mi regalo?"_

* * *

 _La ryoka empezó a alterarse en plena inconsciencia. Una pesadilla demasiado nítida era la causa de gritos y pataleos violentos. Sus propios movimientos la hicieron caer del sofá en el que Byakuya la había recostado, después de haberla encontrado inconsciente en su propia entrada. Pero ni siquiera el golpe de la caída había logrado despertarla._

 _Byakuya se mostró contrariado pero no se alteró. Tenía experiencia aplacando manifestaciones de una un mal sueño. Había tenido que hacerlo debido a Hisana que no se perdonaba haber abandonado a su hermana. O Rukia que no se perdonaba haber matado al amor de su vida._

 _Tranquilamente se acercó a ella y se inclinó para sujetar sus manos firmemente y le habló con autoridad._

– _Inoue Orihime, despierta._

 _Ella poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia y se calmó_

 _Arrugó la frente sorprendida al ver quien la había despertado…_

 _¡Era Byakuya Kuchiki! ¡Nada más ni nada menos que él!_

 _Apenas pudo susurrar un «Capitán Kuchiki… ¿Qué haces aquí?»._

 _Orihime se tranquilizó un poco pero se sintió más cansada casi de inmediato._

– _¿Inoue Orihime? –Resonó solemnemente la fría voz de Byakuya – ¿Te encuentras mejor? Te encontré inconsciente afuera de tu puerta._

 _Eso la desconcertó un instante, y pensó que a lo mejor había imaginado todo._

 _Sobre la mesa de la estancia vio la flor maldita y supo que, tristemente, todo había sido cierto. Era la terrible confirmación de su fatal destino, la prueba tangible de que Aizen estaba cerca. Pero ¿Qué hacía Byakuya ahí?_

 _No podía estar segura de que fuera realmente él. Su angustia y desesperación ya no le permitían distinguir la realidad._

 _Ahí de pie delante de ella, la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera saber todos sus secretos._

 _O como si los adivinará y eso le causaba temor._

 _Recordó sonrojada la vez en que Byakuya la llevó a los baños Ofuro de su impresionante mansión. "¿Y si ese no era Byakuya si no Aizen…?", pensó con temor. "Entonces, él había descubierto lo que había pasado entre ellos en la mansión Kuchiki."_

– _Inoue Orihime… ¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo que te ocurrió?–. le preguntó adustamente._

 _Había una inconsciente descortesía en la pregunta._

 _Al mismo tiempo le ofrecía un té. Ella lo tomó con reserva._

 _Byakuya intentó adoptar el tono frío y severo que usaría normalmente en cualquier otra misión_

 _Pero, aun viendo la angustia en los ojos de la chica y la palidez cenicienta de su rostro, era difícil que las palabras sonaran calmadas e indiferentes._

 _Orihime le había engañado: le creyó su actuación de niña inocente, de víctima del traidor Aizen, como muchos habían sido y de que cuando le hizo el amor tantas veces, le había creído virgen. Le había inundado de palabras y ni una sola vez dijo la verdad. Y Byakuya no había adivinado…, ni siquiera sospechado._

 _Esto motivaba su verdadera irritación. Ni una vez había sospechado._

 _Para el Capitán Kuchiki, lo que había sucedido era muy claro: Esa mujer siempre había sido cómplice de Aizen y más que eso._

 _Byakuya espero pacientemente a que ella bebiera el té y se tranquilizara un poco._

 _Mientras lo bebía, Orihime se sintió vigilada por él. También noto que le dirigía extrañas miradas a la flor que reposaba sobre la mesa, como si adivinara lo que representaba._

 _Byakuya había meditado seriamente la estrategia que aplicaría en ella._

 _Hasta pensó en usar de pretexto la fugaz intimidad entre ellos o la misión de Rukia._

 _Pero ese no era su estilo._

 _Fue cuando le dijo, sin la menor consideración, que había encontrado su diario, ese en el que había desahogado las terribles cosas que vivió con Aizen. Cada escabroso detalle estaba ahí, incluso lo de la flor._

 _No pudo anticiparlo, realmente no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría._

 _En milisegundos ella pasó del desconcierto a la furia._

 _Byakuya escuchó en silencio terribles impulsos de odio asesino, evitando interrumpir la cólera que fluía a borbotones de ella, las frases "¡privado!" "¡no tenías derecho!"._

 _Ojala Orihime inspirara hondo, se olvidara por un instante de la furia que sentía y comprendiera lo delicada que era su situación._

 _Ese diario podría ser más que suficiente para que fuera considerada traidora y le dijo sus intenciones de llevarla a ella y al diario ante la nueva corte de la cámara de los 46 para que ellos dieran su veredicto._

 _Estaba demasiado alterada para entrar en razón, pero no había más que hacer. Era su deber. el diario que ella misma había escrito era prueba de sus crímenes de traición._

 _Mientras Orihime lanzaba golpeteos al sólido torso de Byakuya, intentando recuperar desesperadamente el diario, empezó a hiperventilar y pronto se desplomó en el piso inconsolable, con los hombros abatidos y llorosa suplicaba que no lo hiciera, que le dejara explicarse._

 _Por una vez, la postura militar de Byakuya parecía haberlo abandonado. Se sentó frente a ella, teniendo compasión de ella. No había cambiado su determinación, solo quería suavizar el asunto y lograr cooperación voluntaria. Sentía que era su deber hacia ella, después de lo que habían pasado. Era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer preguntándose si acaso su constante contacto con el mundo de los vivos lo estaba ablandando._

 _Ante la apariencia rota de Orihime, Byakuya bajo sus defensas, un error fatal. No pudo anticipar lo que ella era capaz de hacer._

 _Nada más inclinarse para consolarla, fue sorprendido por las siguientes palabras de Orihime._

– _¡Hado número noventa "Kurohitsugi"...!_

 _Repentinamente se vio atrapado por seis lanzas de luz que le atravesaron en el centro de su ser, se vio rodeado por una especie de ataúd, tan alta como esa habitación. Se sentía aplastado por la gravedad que había incrementado súbitamente sobre sí._

 _Estaba, literalmente perplejo. Orihime acababa de atacarle con un Kido extremadamente complicado. No tenía idea que ella pudiera alcanzar esos niveles de poder._

 _Estaba atrapado y de paso también le arrebató el codiciado diario. Como pudo ser tan descuidado._

" _¡Esa niña… Ha logrado acorralarme!", pensaba Byakuya sorprendido._

 _Era más peligrosa de lo que todos suponían. Definitivamente no la podía dejar libre._

 _A través de la barrera de energía translúcida podía verla. Ya no lucía desconsolada, ni débil._

 _Estaba llorosa sí, temblando de miedo también, pero le dirigía una mirada intensa con una expresión decidida en los ojos._

– _¡Esta vez no caeré en tus juegos...!– empezó ella a murmurar – ¡Se muy bien que eres tu… ¡Aizen!–_

 _Byakuya no cabía en su asombro que le causó las palabras de Orihime._

 _¡Ella creía que él era Aizen!._

– _¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo...–empezó a decir él calmadamente pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por una Orihime furiosa._

– _¡NO!. Esta vez… será diferente...– decía ella con su voz entrecortada y nerviosa, pero llena de coraje. – ¡YA NO SOY LA NIÑA QUE PUEDES MANIPULAR!– la escuchó rugir finalmente._

 _Orihime tomó la flor y el diario, mientras Byakuya no pudo más que observar cómo escapaba de sus manos._

* * *

 **Sé que llevó mucho tiempo desaparecida. Solo puedo decir "Lo siento, en verdad".**

 **Pero este año no fue muy bueno para mí. Cometí muchos errores, no es excusa ni necesidad de atención.**

 **Agradezco que sigan la historia, originalmente eran solo tres episodios pero se extenderá a cinco.**

 **Bella Haze: Me siento muy mal contigo porque esto era para ti y me tarde añales para acabarlo, pero espero que si lo logre en este año. Y he aprendido tanto de ti, eres una gran amiga y una gran escritora. Te apoyaré en lo que pueda. Revise y revise la ortografía pero estoy segura de que algo se coló, y de los tiempos verbales me confunden demasiado, pero trataré de mejorar, muchas gracias por tus valiosas observaciones.**

 **LadyBry: Realmente no sé si me quedó muy exagerada Orihime pero quise aprovechar al máximo lo que ofrecía el personaje, eso que vi en el anime pero que Tite no quiso abordar más.**

 **Gehowa: Aquí está el episodio, una disculpa por la demora y que bueno que te gustó.**

 **Dani: Hola, creo que Orihime no es buena ni mala, es humana y ha sufrido lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer. Un poco de síndrome de Estocolmo, pero no se quedará ahí. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **Mia Constantin: que habilidad la tuya para expresar tu entusiasmo, es muy motivador. Gracias.**

 **Kumikoson4: Gracias por tus bellas palabras espero que este capítulo te guste también.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Una Noche Con Aizen_

 _parte IV_

* * *

 ** _"La vida y la muerte siempre están mezcladas, de la misma manera que los comienzos son finales y algunos finales se vuelven comienzos."_** **_Capheus Onyango en Sense 8._**

* * *

 _El tiempo corría. Aun en su cautiverio había percibido fluctuaciones anormales en reiatsu de Orihime, pero no era eso lo preocupante si no que había pasado al mismo tiempo en que percibió esas fluctuaciones de un conocido capitán. si era lo que él sospechaba perdería el dominio sobre la ryoka._

 _Y no podía arriesgarse a ello, aún la necesitaba y a sus poderes._

 _Se sentía obsesionado con ella, y estaba punto de perderla gracias al más impasible arquetipo de shinigami como Byakuya. Por eso se había arriesgado en revelar que su cautiverio era una farsa. Quería estar aquí todavía para gozar viéndola a ella expuesta, tal como era, ante la sociedad de almas…, ahora, cuando debía haber empezado a sentirse segura._

 _Para tomarla una vez más y conseguir su sometimiento total hacia él. Algo tan mundano como eso lograría darle un poder que iba más allá de su imaginación: "El Poder de Dios… en una chiquilla como esa"._

 _Sintió que se le secaba la boca y se lamió los labios ansioso y excitado, saber que él tenía total control y poder sobre ella era lo que más lo excitaba, más que el acto en sí. Pero mas que eso poder obtener el control de las habilidades divinas de la ryoka. Hubiera sido muy aburrido de otra forma._

 _Y lo disfrutaría, tenía toda la noche… tendría a Orihime para él solo toda la noche._

* * *

La lluvia se había desatado impetuosa. No se había puesto abrigo, pero casi no sintió que la tempestad le atravesaba mientras trataba de huir de su propia casa, donde había dejado atrapado a Aizen, quien haciéndose pasar por Byakuya, había tratado de engañarla.

Cerca de la avenida resbaló y cayó. Sin hacer caso del agudo dolor en su rodilla, corrió sin rumbo fijo, su desesperación era tal que simplemente no podía razonar. Como en nubes que se deshicieron ante su vista, se veía a sí misma siendo invadida por Aizen… A su manera perversa y salvaje…, los pedazos de ella, de su mente y de su alma, completamente a su merced. «¡Por favor no!», rogó. «¡Por favor no de nuevo!»

Llegó a una esquina y se detuvo bajo una farola parpadeante, se apoyó de ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. El diario, en su mano, estaba mojado y frío. Lo apretó con fuerza. La calle estaba completamente a oscuras excepto por las luces de los autos que iban y venían sin notarla.

Mientras huía sin control ni dirección, cayó en la cuenta de que su paranoia quizás fue exagerada ¿ y si ese había sido realmente Byakuya?.

De todas formas, lo mejor había sido huir con las pruebas.

Sin duda Byakuya había leído su diario. ¿porque él? de entre todos los que pudieron haber sido enviados por la Sociedad de Almas, tenía que haber sido precisamente él. Sabría…, todos sabrían.

Tenía que desaparecer el diario. Byakuya no debía llevárselo. Eso. desaparecería el diario para que nadie pudiese verlo.

Corrió hacia un parque solitario mientras la lluvia se detenía y solo quedaba una bruma que acentuaba la oscuridad de la noche.

Rasco un agujero en el lodo con sus uñas y en él arrojó la fragante flor de sus pesadillas y las pruebas de su presunta traición.

Mientras terminaba de sepultar su vergüenza, recordó la vez en que Byakuya la llevó a los baños Ofuro de su impresionante mansión.

La primera vez que ella lo sedujo.

Habian convivido intima y cercanamente mientras ella se albergó en su mansión después de la batalla de Aizen, compartieron reflexivas y escabrosas conversaciones sobre su cautiverio en Hueco Mundo. Habían compenetrado a tal punto que sus conversaciones poco a poco él mismo Byakuya reveló cosas de sí mismo y su relación con Rukia.

Pero ella no empezó el cortejo, si no que él empezó a buscarla después de que coincidieran en su jardín. Byakuya inesperadamente se abrió con ella. Fue tan inesperado pero no le rechazó.

Él había sido el encargado de supervisar su interrogatorio. Sospechó en aquel momento que estaban considerando condenarla junto con Aizen. ¡Esa era la justicia shinigami!.

¿No la habían abandonado en Hueco Mundo? ¿No habían prohibido a Ichigo ir a rescatarla? ¿No había sido culpa de ellos todo lo que vivió y sufrió? Le parecían seres miserables, desalmados. Estaba furiosa. Pero era impotente, como siempre, solo podía esperar y ser espectadora mientras ellos decidían su destino. Al final la absolvieron y la obligaron a alojarse en la Mansión Kuchiki, junto con el inconsciente Ichigo.

El hecho de que Byakuya la buscara para "conversar" era en sí sospechoso y se hizo la desentendida porque ella necesitaba desahogar sus penas y Byakuya era quien se lo ofreció, aunque se había reservado la peor parte.

Tuvo que mentir, o hubieran usado lo que le pasó para hundirla en el hoyo más inmundo como hicieron con Aizen.

Le mintió deliberadamente a Byakuya en aquel entonces, sobre lo que realmente pasó en Hueco mundo a manos de Aizen y ahora él ya sabía la verdad, si es que realmente era él.

Analizando las cosas, se daba cuenta que si Aizen realmente había sido capturado, toda la evidencia apuntaba a que, si es estaba preso, era por que él deseaba que así fuera y podía ir y venir libremente sin que nadie supiera valiéndose de sus habilidades de hipnosis total.

 _La estadía de Orihime en la mansión Kuchiki, después de la guerra de invierno, desató una gran expectación en los habitantes del lugar. Los sirvientes la miraban con curiosidad, quedaban sin aliento ante su belleza, la trataban con cierto respeto y hasta con agradecimiento. Esto debido a que era amiga de Ichigo Kurosaki "El salvador."_

 _Su personalidad alegre y su alma gentil, solo los animó a apreciarla aún más._

 _Rukia y ella se habían abocado a darle a Ichigo la atención debida, mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. Pero cuando no lo atendían, paseaban juntas por los jardines y corredores. Todos veían que al lado de la humana, Rukia dejaba aflorar ese alegre espíritu que siempre ocultaba ante la imponente y lúgubre sombra de Byakuya. En opinión de los sirvientes, Orihime era un rayo de luz cálido y vigorizante en la mansión._

 _Para Byakuya siempre pasó completamente desapercibido el fanatismo de sus sirvientes por la humana, sin imaginar que tan solo unos días después, él mismo y Orihime, iban protagonizar a escondidas escenas de pasión fugaz y desbordada, enardeciente._

 _Sin embargo para los miembros de su propio consejo familiar, quienes hace mucho anhelaban un heredero, vieron en Orihime a la mujer ideal para tal empresa._

 _Ya no les importaba con quien fuera o de la manera que fuera._

 _Solo tenían en mente un objetivo: obtener un heredero que asegurarse el estatus de su familia. Aunque solamente eran víctimas de la desesperación._ _Ya habían pasado más de 40 años desde que murió Hisana y su respetado líder no tenía siquiera planes de matrimonio y sin_ _un heredero su posición como una las cuatro principales clanes estaba en riesgo._

 _Byakuya siempre rechazó a todas y cada una de sus candidatas. En su angustia, incluso habían llevado a jovencitas del rukon, pero él simplemente no estaba interesado en casarse o copular con ninguna de ellas._

 _También pensaron en Rukia, todos notaban que él sentía algo por ella, aun así Byakuya permaneció con su necedad de oponerse al matrimonio y a negarles un heredero._

 _Takeda, el anciano de más importancia dentro del consejo familiar (tan solo después de Byakuya), lo había amenazado con destituirlo como líder del clan, argumentando la falta de un heredero._

 _Con mucho pesar de su corazón, pues en opinión del anciano Takeda, la familia Kuchiki había prosperado como nunca con el liderazgo de Byakuya y era un capitán intachable, digno de toda su admiración y lealtad, muy a pesar de sus errores._

 _No quería tener que iniciar una campaña para desprestigiar a Byakuya y poner a otro líder, lo que representaba iniciar una guerra civil dentro del clan._

 _Ninguno sería mejor que él, pero su negativa era más que suficiente para destronarlo. Por eso cuando escuchó accidentalmente su conversación con la humana en el jardín de cerezos, creyó ver ahí algo más… un interés que el noble no había mostrado por ninguna otra. Una oportunidad única y creyó que era su deber aprovecharla para salvar el honor y la cabeza de su amado y venerable líder._

 _Lo que él no sabía era que Byakuya sólo seguía órdenes del Capitán General: interrogar a la ryoka y obtener evidencias de su traición. Pues sospechaban que ella había ido por voluntad propia con Aizen. Para Takeda el interés de Byakuya hacia la joven era de índole sexual y genuino._

 _Así fue que iniciaron las conspiraciones para lograr esa unión. Si bien sus intenciones eran buenas, sus métodos eran dudosos._

 _Se organizó una gran cena en la mansión, con el pretexto del fin de la batalla. Byakuya pudo ver fácilmente las intenciones de su familia._

 _Pudo negarse, pero se vio acorralado cuando Rukia no pudo asistir debido a un contratiempo en su escuadrón._

 _Habían vestido a la ryoka con un espléndido kimono rosado combinado con un obi dorado y rematando con un peinado con el cabello recogido sobriamente con un tocado de perlas que le daba una apariencia más adulta y refinada._

 _Se veía realmente como una distinguida dama y Byakuya se permitió observarla unos momentos, ligeramente asombrado, notando en ella una elegancia natural._ _Su semblante juvenil contrastaba con su impecable figura de mujer._

 _Desde ese momento ya no pudo verla como aquella ryoka que había conocido cuando junto con Ichigo irrumpieron en la sociedad de almas para rescatar a Rukia. Ahora sentia en parte el porque Aizen se habia sentido atraido a ella._

 _Ahora era distinta._

 _Sentaron a Orihime junto a él, sirviéndosela en bandeja de plata._

 _La cosa es que ella parecía ignorar el verdadero motivo de esa celebración, al menos al principio._

 _Durante la cena, ella permaneció sentada con las manos en el regazo, intentando parecer recatada. Takeda insistía en hacerlos conversar inútilmente y fue obvio para todos que el anciano ya estaba pasado de copas. Pero Byakuya no conversaba con ella, ni viceversa._

 _Ella fue gentil y no decía más de lo necesario. Solo sonreía, sabiendo que a veces eso es mejor que decir nada._

 _La velada fue un fracaso total por su puesto._

 _Orihime se sintió cohibida y se marchó después de media hora alegando un dolor de cabeza._

 _Ella no era tonta y las intenciones de esa cena no pudieron ser más obvias. Orihime sabía que sólo la estaban considerando por aquella vez que Byakuya le habló en el jardín. Ella sabía que Byakuya la estaba tratando de manipular tal como Aizen había hecho._

 _Takeda no entendía que si bien Orihime era hermosa, simplemente Byakuya no se sentía lo suficientemente atraído por ella en aquel momento. Él no idealizaba lo que era ella, la veía crudamente. Una joven hermosa si, que se vio atrapada en una guerra infernal y había sido prisionera del más cruel megalomano. Ingenua? Tal vez. Traidora? Muy probablemente. Era lo que él tenía que averiguar. Así de simple era. También se retiró de la cena muy pronto._

 _Takeda no entendía que la belleza que atrae rara vez coincide con la que enamora._

 _Para Byakuya nadie sería nunca como Hisana, nunca habría otra como ella._

 _Y aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados y confusos por Rukia, ella era hermana de su esposa y le juró protegerla como su "hermano" antes de morir .Por lo tanto, aunque Rukia le correspondiera, ella sería intocable eternamente para él. Era sagrada._

 _Debido a su fracaso, Takeda se desahogó con sake esa noche. Y sus ánimos se inflamaron. En sus locos delirios, pensó que podría convencer a su líder de intimar con la joven esa noche si le daba sus razonables argumentos pues ¡¿Quién no desea un hijo?!_

 _Así que a media noche fue directamente a sus habitaciones a confrontarlo_

 _Byakuya atribuyó sus disparates a su estado evidentemente alcoholizado y le mandó a descansar._

 _Pero Takeda enfureció, para él era razonable su idea, su mente estaba más allá del límite de la locura. Empezó a proferir gritos y amenazas hacia Byakuya._

" _¡Que convocaría al consejo!… ¡que daría un voto de desconfianza hacia su liderazgo!… ¡que solo eso era suficiente para destituirlo!… ¡que Byakuya sería la ruina de los Kuchiki!..." etc, etc, etc._

 _Byakuya lo dejo hablando solo en el pasillo ante su insolencia. Takeda era su principal opositor dentro de su familia y siempre lo molestaba con eso del heredero, incluso intentó forzar hace años un matrimonio entre él y Rukia, pero pudo eludirlo sin que ella se enterara. Ya se había convertido en un fastidio, un peligro para su liderazgo. Pero sus argumentos eran válidos, si se decidía podrían removerlo como líder._

 _No por nada era el más importante consejero familiar. Takeda tenía poder, pero no malas intenciones. Byakuya lo toleraba sólo porque el anciano procuraba siempre el bienestar de la familia. Aunque a veces se iba a los extremos._

 _Pero en esta ocasión sus desvaríos le darían a Byakuya la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de él para siempre._

 _No quiso rendirse. Takeda estaba convencido de que Byakuya cometía un serio error. Y lo obligaría de una vez por todas a darle un heredero a la familia, aunque tuviera que traer a la ryoka hasta su habitación por la fuerza. Y con esa idea en la mente fue a la habitación de Orihime._

 _El peor error de su existencia._

 _Orihime había llegado a sus habitaciones demasiado abrumada y sus pensamientos no eran coherentes debido a ese ligero sorbo que Takeda le hizo probar. Se hubo mareado casi inmediatamente y ya no bebió nada más._

 _Creyó que sería una cena inocente. Ella había rechazado la invitación de Takeda al principio, pero este le dijo que hacerlo sería una grosería. Finalmente la convenció diciéndole que Rukia estaría presente. No le dijeron que había cancelado._

 _Dudaba que Byakuya fuera capaz de algo así, pero realmente no lo conocía._ _Probablemente fue una excusa para acercarse a ella nuevamente y hacerla hablar de más._

 _Se sentía burlada y esto la enfureció. Al principio todo fue muy entretenido, toda una experiencia de otro mundo: una elegante cena tradicional en esa impresionante mansión que la transportó directamente a la era Edo._

 _Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era una especie de cita a ciegas se sintió contrariada, después su confusión se transformó en incomodidad y desagrado._

 _Sabía muy bien qué era lo que le atormentaba, las intenciones de esas personas. Porque le recordaron lo que vivió con Aizen._

 _Sobre todo porque cruzó por su mente, que ahora que Aizen estaba derrotado, debía superar lo que él hizo con ella._

 _Y esa misma tarde mientras cuidaba al inconsciente Ichigo, meditando en sus sentimientos por él, cayó en la cuenta de que si por alguna afortunada circunstancia, él correspondía a sus sentimientos, ella debería hacer lo mismo, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Y se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, se sentía sucia y vejada. Completamente aterrada ante la idea de volver a tener intimidad con cualquier hombre._

 _Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la idea de volver a realizar ese acto, aunque fuera por amor, no solo le era repulsiva si no que le aterraba y tan solo pensarlo corría de su frente un sudor frío. Ahora, era consciente de que sería incapaz de volver a estar con cualquier hombre, ya que era una mujer mutilada._

 _Así era como se sentía, aunque en su exterior era alegre por dentro se sentía destruida. Aunque por fuera siempre estuviera sonriendo, sabía que por dentro Aizen dejó un abismo de dolor con sus tortuosas caricias. Nunca volvería a ser la misma y se sentía completamente incapaz de ello._

 _Por eso le molestaba las pretensiones de Takeda y del resto de miembros del consejo Kuchiki. Habían logrado alterar sus nervios, por eso salió huyendo en cuanto pudo de ahí, porque sintió que explotaría en cualquier momento…_

 _Afortunadamente a Byakuya parecía darle igual lo que ella hiciera. Quizás quedó como una grosera, pero hubiera sido peor permanecer ahí y haber hecho una escena._

 _Apenas llegó a la habitación que le habían asignado en la mansión Kuchiki, se deshizo rápidamente del elegante kimono y se metió a la bañera de madera sin importarle que el agua estuviera hirviendo y empezó a tallar su piel con fuerza y desesperadamente, como si hubiera caído sobre ella alguna sustancia tóxica._

 _Tallaba y tallaba con fuerza hasta quedar totalmente roja y con moretones. Le dió un sobresalto escuchar al viento que azotaba las puertas de madera._

 _Salió de la tina inconforme por la interrupción a su obsesiva rutina de limpieza y se estaba poniendo una yukata para ir a cerrar, cuando aterrada vio que había sido Takeda quien había irrumpido en evidente estado de ebriedad y ahora entraba al cuarto de baño._

 _Ella se quedó congelada unos instantes ante la desagradable sorpresa de que "un hombre" la viera con poca ropa. Realmente no entendía qué estaba pasando hasta que él pronunció estas espantosas palabras "¡Perfecto, ya estás desnuda!"._

 _Y vio en los ojos del anciano sus intenciones perversas._

 _Vio con horror cómo se iba sobre ella, intentando sujetarla. Él no tenía otras intenciones más que llevarla a los aposentos de Byakuya. Pero su actitud asustó tanto a Orihime que se resistió._

 _Inoue quizás exagero su reacción, pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones emocionales, las circunstancias la hicieron revivir aquello que tanto temía y deseaba olvidar._

 _Una batalla campal se desató. Ella solo quería huir, Takeda no se lo permitió, provocando que ella intentará defenderse, pero lo hacía torpemente. Todos dentro de la mansión, sirvientes y nobles, escuchaban los chillidos de la chica._

 _Byakuya escuchó la conmoción y se dirigió a la velocidad del shumpo al epicentro de la agitación._

 _Byakuya captó la escena de un solo vistazo, fue el momento en que todo cambió para siempre: Orihime medio desnuda y completamente aterrada en el piso, intentando liberarse de Takeda, que estaba literalmente encima de ella y en evidente estado de ebriedad._

 _Y todavía le dice… "Byakuya-sama...ella está lista. ¡Danos un heredero!"_

 _Rápidamente alejó al anciano de ella, pero él se resistió. Takeda evidentemente no tenía plena consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, Byakuya no tuvo más remedio que noquearlo, sin usar en exceso su propia fuerza. Lo entregó a unos miembros de su guardia familiar y les ordenó que lo encerraran._

 _Ellos obedecieron y se marcharon con el anciano inconsciente a rastras. Byakuya salió al umbral de la puerta de las habitaciones de Orihime, dispuesto a irse._

 _Pero se topó con las miradas curiosas de sirvientes, guardias y el resto de miembros del clan. Se sintió acosado por sus miradas, mientras se escuchaban los sollozos de Orihime dentro de la habitación y él evidentemente pretendía ignorarlos._

 _Estaba acorralado y deseó que Rukia hubiera vuelto ya, para que pudiera pedirle a ella que consolara a la Ryoka, o que se le hubiera ocurrido alguna vez tener servidumbre femenina. Tendría que ser él quien lo hiciera._

 _Ordenó a todos marcharse y no comentar el incidente. Cuando todos se marcharon, entró a la habitación una vez más y buscó con la mirada a la joven. No estaba a la vista, se había resguardado en un rincón, la encontró en el cuarto de baño solo gracias a los gimoteos._

 _El estado en que la vió, detrás de la tina de madera, le pareció sospechoso. Pero en ese momento se preocupó más por intentar eludir la tentación que le ofrecía el exuberante cuerpo de Orihime semidesnudo._

 _Buscó rápidamente una toalla y la cubrió con ella, evitando a toda costa no profanarla con la mirada. Ella apenas si se movió, ni siquiera daba señales de vida. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vació, los ojos abiertos como platos, no dejaba de temblar y se mantenía aferrada a su rincón oscuro._

 _A Byakuya le pareció una reacción exagerada de la chica, pero él no sabía nada de mujeres. Creyó que ella, era simplemente demasiado inocente y sensible._

 _No se atrevió a acercarse, no le pareció prudente. Permaneció de pie, manteniendo la tina de madera entre ellos, que de alguna manera bloqueaba su vista hacía quién estaba detrás sin ropa._

 _Ofreció una disculpa solemne a nombre de Takeda, incluso lo defendió argumentando los efectos del sake. Sus palabras parecieron lanzadas al vacío._

 _Esperó una respuesta y la espera le pareció demasiado larga. Orihime ni siquiera se movía, y creyó que quizás estaba esperando a que él saliera._

 _No sabiendo qué más hacer, le anunció que se retiraba y que más tarde enviaría a Rukia y a un médico._

 _Ella reaccionó mal al escuchar eso. Orihime se puso en pie de golpe, sin darse cuenta que había tirado la toalla al piso y estaba mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a Byakuya, quien no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: Orihime, desnuda y suplicante, le pedía desesperadamente que no le dijera nada Rukia._

 _Salió detrás de la tina, que había bloqueado brevemente la vista de Byakuya, y se acercó a él acortando la distancia entre los dos._

 _Al ver esto, Byakuya supo que tenía que esfumarse de ahí pero ya._

 _Sin embargo Orihime se abalanzó hacia él, sujetándose de su haori, suplicando llorosa y empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo cayendo a sus pies. Al parecer el dolor que sentía era tan abrumador que no podía sostenerse en pie._

 _Entonces él no tuvo más remedio que hacer la promesa de no decir nada de lo sucedido a Rukia, ni a Ichigo cuando despertara. Tan solo pronunció su promesa, ella quedó inconvenientemente desmayada y desnuda a sus pies._

 _Tomo una sabana del futon y cubrió con ella la profusa desnudez de Orihime, para poder depositarla de vuelta llevándola en brazos hasta el mismo futon._

 _Cuando la depositó en él, deseó que fuera una sábana más gruesa y menos transparente. Se quedó contemplando la silueta de ella y sus formas femeninas que se marcaban muy bien a través de la delgada sabana._

 _Ya no lo imaginaba, sino más bien recordaba, la imagen desnuda de la joven. No era algo que él hubiese buscado ver, y había sido todo una visión impresionante pero accidental. No sentía culpa alguna debido a ese incidente, por el contrario, reconocía que había sido un deleite. Era hermosa e inocente, no se dío cuenta de que estaba cautivado por ella._

 _Al verla así pensó que su consejo familiar tenía razón, en algún momento debería dejar un heredero y no entendía porque la idea de realizar el acto sexual con esa ryoka no le era desagradable como debería. Fue entonces que noto el bulto en su entrepierna. Lo que lo obligó a salir rápidamente de esa habitación._

 _A veces cuando se hallaba a solas y seguro de que nadie lo veía cedía de vez en cuando a los impulsos naturales de su condición masculina. Esa noche lo hizo con fruición, recordando el cuerpo desnudo de Orihime pero sus impulsos lo traicionaron y al final en la única que pensaba era en Rukia. Aún así, ese efímero y repentino deseo por la ryoka no era suficiente para que él se decidiera a intentar nada más. Esa noche tuvo otro de tantos sueños delirantes con Rukia._

 _Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, fue muy sencillo arrebatar de su poder a Takeda y de su puesto. Su ofensa era grave y pudo haberlo expulsado definitivamente del clan Kuchiki, pero Byakuya sabía que sus intenciones habían sido justificadas y se conformaba con que lo dejaran de molestar con eso del heredero. Nadie más tendría el valor, durante un buen tiempo, de exigir tal cosa._

 _Pero le preocupaba la ryoka, había sido daño colateral en su guerra civil contra Takeda. Sabía que él la había puesto en esa posición al hablar con ella en el jardín la otra tarde. Cuando la vió a la mañana siguiente ella actuaba como si nada, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Se dirigieron una fugaz mirada de complicidad cuando Rukia preguntó por el alboroto de la noche anterior. Byakuya cumplio su promesa de no decir nada. Pero noto en la Ryoka cierta descompostura que evadió con una sonrisa._

 _Se dio cuenta entonces que su alegría era para ella como una coraza para ocultar sus sentimientos, como en él lo eran la frialdad y la arrogancia. Pero la había hallado llorando en su jardín y la había consolado, a él ya no podía engañarlo. Sabía que ella se encontraba peor de lo que realmente demostraba._

 _Se sentía responsable de la mirada sombría que le notó durante el almuerzo. Él no la utilizó, fue su consejo familiar y Takeda, pero igual no hizo nada para detenerlos antes y al final ella, sin deberla ni temerla, se llevó la peor parte. Consideró como su deber inexcusable indemnizar la afrenta._

 _Que Orihime e Ichigo se encontraran en su mansión, no era cosa del destino o de la simple cortesía de su hermana por la ryoka. Genryusai, les había ordenado alojarla en su casa, así como al shimigami sustituto. La misión consistía en observar la recuperación del convaleciente shinigami sustituto, la confirmación de la desaparición absoluta de sus poderes y que ya no representara un riesgo para la sociedad de almas._

 _Esa le fue asignada a Rukia, mientras que a él le habían asignado vigilar a Orihime y obtener alguna información de lo que ella hubiera podido ver u oír en Hueco Mundo cuando fue prisionera de Aizen y confirmar que ella no se hubiera alineado con el traidor. Para lograr su cometido Byakuya necesitaba más que zanpakuto y kido. Mantener conversaciones con ella le era necesario, no dejaría que los objetivos de su misión se confundieran con su inédito anhelo carnal por ella o que esté le impidiera desarrollar su misión con éxito._

 _Nada más que la sorpresa invadió a la pobre Orihime cuando después de unos días del incidente el mismo Byakuya, que hasta entonces parecía haberla estado evitando, había ido a buscarla en medio de la noche sin aviso alguno en la habitación donde ella se estaba alojando._

 _Le despertó para dirigirle una disculpa muy solemne por el conocido incidente y también le explicó las intenciones de Takeda._

 _La pobre chica estaba tan sorprendida que tardó en reaccionar, lo cierto es que trataba de conciliar la imagen que tenía de Byakuya: el frío e implacable capitán que trato de matar a su propia hermana, con el hombre que la había salvado hacía unas noches y que ahora estaba delante de ella disculpándose con una solemne reverencia._

 _Ahora él se mostraba protector con Rukia y le recordaba a su propio hermano._

 _Orihime sabía que el protocolo dictaba que ella misma debía inclinarse y así lo hizo._

 _Al terminar la insípida e incómoda ceremonia, ella espero a que Byakuya se marchara pero eso no sucedió. Se quedó de pie delante de ella, de una manera que le pareció impropia en él._

 _Incómoda y tiritando de frío, se abrazó a sí misma como tratando de cubrir su cuerpo ante la inusual mirada que Byakuya le dirigía, recordando que él ya la había visto desnuda. ¿Quizás por eso la miraba de esa forma?_

 _Lo que nunca espero fue la propuesta que salió de sus labios._

– _Inoue Orihime…¿me acompañas a tomar el té en mis aposentos?–. le preguntó ceremoniosamente._

 _Fue una declaración clara, precisa, un relámpago inesperado salido de la persona más inesperada._

 _Activó recuerdos dolorosos cuando aún era prisionera de Aizen y este la "invitaba a tomar el té". Ella se quedó aturdida y paralizada. Byakuya lo había dicho sin rodeos, ni consideraciones, ni asomo de duda en su firme y severa voz. No. Eso no era normal._

 _Una parte de ella le decía que se alejara de esa situación que a todas luces era incómoda y forzada pero otra parte, más oscura y maliciosa, le incitó a aceptar la invitación._

 _Decidió obedecer la parte perniciosa._

 _Ella sabía muy bien lo que implicaba esa invitación, la asustaba pero a la vez, la incitaba y era una sensación familiar como cuando estaba con Aizen, de hacer lo prohibido, sucumbir a la seducción de los actos perversos. Le dolía el recuerdo pero su cuerpo y sus deseos la traicionaban. La maligna semilla que Aizen plantó en su alma estaba echando raíz._

 _Sabía que su encuentro con Aizen fue determinante para llegar hasta este momento, antes de lo ocurrido con él, nunca se hubiera planteado aceptar semejante invitación, pero ella lo consideraba como un acto suicida._

 _Se sentía como aquel condenado a muerte al que le ofrecen su última cena. Orihime aún no se la creía, de lo que estaba haciendo con el más rígido capitán del gotei 13._

 _Se sentía perdida, como en un abismo de soledad, no podía sentir alegría alguna o tristeza o compasión por sí misma, en pocas palabras no sentía vida, y era como una muerta viviente, como un cascaron vació y solo quería sentir… lo que fuera._

 _Era, en realidad, una femme fatale, belleza ambigua e inquietante, una energía sexual incontrolable, personalidad atractiva y seductora, que destruída por dentro solo buscaba ver arder todo a su alrededor con la misma intensidad de su dolor. Con ganas de destruir ciudades, desatar terrores o cortar cabezas, en lucha constante entre su propia y confusa identidad, sus deseos perversos y su inocencia perdida. Le aterraba nunca poder estar con otro hombre sanamente después de Aizen. Todo lo referente al sexo le parecía perverso, retorcido y asqueroso, aún así lo anhelaba, deseaba volver a sentir su cuerpo el placer y el dolor de Aizen._

 _Pensó que si aceptaba a Byakuya, su fuego interior y rabia desaparecerían._

 _Fue tan ilusa como siempre._

 _Al principio Byakuya se limitó a mantener con ella conversaciones para enterarse de lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo, Orihime no se resistió, aunque sospechaba su doble intención. Hasta lloró en su hombro y poco a poco fueron conectando._

 _Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo utilizado por el otro. Y su contacto no hubo más que una simbiosis que si bien era psicológica y carnal, jamás fue romántica. Orihime no sentía atracción alguna por el capitán, porque él no era Ichigo, ni Aizen. Cada vez que estaba con Byakuya lograba olvidar pero después se sentía decepcionada al darse cuenta de que Byakuya no era Aizen, ni remotamente._

 _La ryoka no cuestionó el hecho de que Byakuya se prestará a escuchar su llanto y le ofreciera su consuelo. Lo atribuyó a un sentimiento de culpa en el capitán debido al incidente con Takeda, quizás también le preocupó en algún momento la naturaleza de su mente por lo ocurrido con Aizen. Pero ella nunca le dijo toda la verdad, minimizó su llanto y omitió por completo todo lo que Aizen le hizo a su cuerpo físico. En realidad estaba tan necesitada de consuelo que el gesto de Byakuya era un salvavidas y no iba a cuestionar la ayuda._

 _Byakuya supo enseguida que ella sentía algo más que amistad por Ichigo, y él le confesó sin querer a Orihime lo mucho que en realidad le importaba Rukia y que si no se atrevió a nada en tantos años era como un autocastigo por haber sido indiferente y distante con ella._

 _Por su parte Orihime, quiso indagar de sus propias habilidades y Byakuya le despejo muchas dudas y se ofreció a entrenarla en lo que Aizen llamó "habilidades que son capaces de ir más allá de los designios de Dios o la negación de los eventos."_

 _Él mismo Byakuya se mostró intrigado y sorprendido ante la naturaleza de los poderes de Orihime, había creído que eran una especie de Kido avanzado, ya era sorprendente que un humano lograra tal proeza pero lo de la Ryoka era algo más profundo y peligroso,_ _mucho más allá no sólo de las habilidades que podría obtener un humano, sino también cualquier otro tipo de ser. La habilidad de modificar eventos que ya han pasado, en pocas palabras, cambiar el tejido de la realidad a voluntad._

 _La sola idea de que Aizen pretendiera y hubiera tenido la oportunidad de usar una cosa así, las implicaciones eran aterradoras. Y confirmó algunas sospechas del capitán general._

 _Orihime se sentía agradecida con Byakuya y entendía que si en parte había aprendido a vivir con lo que le hizo Aizen, Byakuya había sido parte del proceso de recuperación. pero sutilmente empezó a seducirlo, no sabía muy bien porqué, fue algo inconsciente. Quizás fijaba en él todo su rencor, porque representaba exactamente lo que había empezado a odiar de ese lugar. Quizás porque era hermano de Rukia, quién no se apartaba de Ichigo y muchas veces le negó la posibilidad de verle. Quizás quería herirla a ella._

 _Orihime, con su aparente inocencia e ingenuidad, pudo desarmar tan fácilmente la armadura de Byakuya, helada y hermética, que él apenas si se dio cuenta de ello._

 _Con el tiempo no solo Orihime se desahogaba, Byakuya empezó a contarle cosas de sí mismo. Aunque ella era amiga de Ichigo a quien consideraba un rival, era una persona fuera de su mundo y sus reglas, pero sobre todo alguien que tarde o temprano se marcharía de la sociedad de almas a su propio mundo._

 _Sin que se dieran cuenta, se fiaban el uno del otro, se habían hecho amigos. Conversaban algunas veces en el día o si coincidian en las comidas, eran lo suficientemente cordiales entre ellos y aunque en las noches se veían en secreto, la mayor parte de esas veces fue Byakuya quien llevó la iniciativa del encuentro. Y_ _a no se decía a sí mismo que era parte de su misión, reconocía que disfrutaba las conversaciones con la ryoka, le intrigaban sus habilidades, lo desarmó su aspecto infantil, le apetecía poseer su cuerpo._

 _La noche anterior a su partida definitiva, fue la última que pasaron juntos. No sería ese el plan. Ichigo había despertados días atrás y cesaron los encuentros furtivos entre ellos en parte por las ocupaciones de Byakuya y que Orihime se prefirio estar en compañía de sus amigos antes de partir. Pero esa noche la soledad de la mansión se acentuó terriblemente sobre los dos._

 _Una celebración de despedida se había realizado en el escuadrón de Rukia, Byakuya no quiso asistir, se enclaustro en su mansión para alejarse del jolgorio. Para darle espacio a Rukia de estar con Ichigo y sus amigos, sin el peso de su presencia. Y tampoco apetecia ser testigo de la camaradería inapropiada de Rukia e Ichigo, pero ellos vivían en la negación. O eso creyó._

" _Todo el mundo se da cuenta de los sentimientos de esos dos menos ellos mismos." se decía con impotencia._

 _Orihime si que asistió y trato de estar divertida y animada, todos estaban contentos por la celebración, era como la fiesta de la victoria. Una parte de ella lamentaba la derrota de Aizen, y pensaba en él. No podía sacarlo de su mente. Y para empeorar las cosas Ichigo y Rukia andaban raros, alejados el uno del otro como evitándose entre sí._

 _Se sintió bien por eso, aún así Ichigo no le prestaba atención para nada. trato de divertirse para sacar esos pensamientos negativos._

 _Lo logró durante un buen rato. Pero al tiempo llegó Matsumoto proclamando tener el chisme del siglo._

— _¡Ya supieron!, ¡ya supieron!— llegó gritando eufórica y animada. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que estaba por decir —Ichigo y Rukia se han esfumado misteriosamente de la celebración._

 _Y la noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada a Orihime. No se habia percatado de cuando se habían ido, pero hacía buen rato que nadie sabía de ellos o donde estaban. Todos empezaron a cotillear de que era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos. También era muy comentado por todos que Rukia se marcharía con Ichigo al mundo de los vivos en una supuesta misión especial. Otro golpe. Orihime bromeo con ellos un poco para no verse descubierta. Pero al poco se despidió de la fiesta alegando estar cansada. Mientras regresaba a la mansión Kuchiki los percibió, a Ichigo y a Rukia_

 _Percibió la fluctuación de sus presiones espirituales agitadas y frenéticas, presas del impetuoso deseo, poseyendose entre sí con vehemencia. Y con su corazón hecho trizas fue presa de la desesperación._

 _Ni se molestó en ir a sus habitaciones, fue directo a buscar a Byakuya, pero no lo encontró ni su habitación ni el jardín._

 _Finalmente fue Takeda, quien muy animoso le dijo donde se encontraba Byakuya: En los baños ofuro de la mansion. Y ahí fue donde lo encontró._

 _Un lugar encantador. Estaba todo techado, era como un salón privado, todo de madera con ventanas enormes que dejaban una clara vista los abundantes y frondoso pinos de afuera. Unas lamparas en los pilares daban una calidez excepcional e iluminaban todo en ambar._

 _Adentro las aguas turquesa desprendían vapor y eran contenidas por unas rocas enormes grises y lisas._ _Byakuya estaba ya en el estanque de aguas termales y cristalinas. En actitud solemne y relajada, con el agua hasta los hombros. Toda su ropa sobre las rocas grises._

 _De todos sus casuales encuentros, era la primera vez que ella lo buscaba deliberadamente. Byakuya ni se inmuto cuando la vió, le dirigió una mirada de comprensión desde el rincón del estanque. También percibió a Rukia e Ichigo. Orihime notó en su mirar cierta impotencia y desaliento por un amor imposible, y por primera vez Orihime experimento la comprensión._

 _A Byakuya no le preocupó que ella lo viera expuesto de esa manera. Ya estaban acostumbrados a verse sin ropa y él no protestó cuando Orihime empezó a desnudarse. Pero se puso de pie para recibirla y le extendió la mano, el agua apenas le llegaba a media cuerpo y el agua era demasiado cristalina._

 _Ella empezo a besarlo impetuosa, Byakuya la aceptó pero advirtió la agonía y desesperación en sus impetuosas maneras. Atribuía su brutalidad a su inexperiencia, él no tenía ni ide de lo que Orihime llevaba en la cabeza. Trato de encauzar el encuentro a algo más delicado abrazándola, algo más a su gusto._

 _Orihime rechazó su abrazo, y comenzó a batallar. No deseaba las tiernas y pusilánimes muestras de cariño de Byakuya. Quería un encuentro brutal, salvaje y violento, para poder ignorar su dolor y emular lo que experimentó con Aizen._

 _Byakuya trató de imponerse a ella, pero al final cedió y su encuentro se transformó en algo parecido a una batalla campal que hacía desbordar el agua con desenfreno._

 _Estuvo con Byakuya solo porque deseaba olvidar a Aizen, para arrancarlo de su mente, de su alma y cuerpo, como si se tratara de un exorcismo. Intentó desahogar su dolor con las caricias de otro, que fuera lo opuesto a lo que era Aizen. Y ese era Byakuya Kuchiki._

 _Pero fue inútil, a pesar de que Byakuya fue un buen amante. Ese que todas desearían, respetuoso, amable, comprensivo, galante y todo un caballero pero mientras más gentil era él a la hora de la intimidad, más deseaba ella a su perverso preferido, a Aizen y su brutalidad._

 _Quería arrancar de su piel y su alma las huellas y cicatrices que Aizen dejó y reemplazarlas con las tiernas muestras de pasión de Byakuya, aunque sus motivaciones le eran desconocidas, sospechaba que también deseaba ahogar sus frustraciones y agonía desasosiego que le causaba ver la atención y cuidados abnegados que su hermana le dedicaba a Ichigo._

 _Orihime se dejó besar, se dejó acariciar por Byakuya, pero sabía que esos besos no eran para ella._

 _Pero fue imposible arrancar los dolorosos recuerdos, veía a Aizen en las sombras que la luz de las velas proyectaban en el papel de arroz mientras sus cuerpos se agitaban en plena ansiedad y la marcada diferencia era lo que más la hacía desear a su captor._

 _Porque a pesar de las diferencias, Byakuya era shinigami como lo fue Aizen y cada que Orihime lo recordaba, sus pensamientos le traicionaba y recordaba la ferocidad con la que Aizen poseía su cuerpo que contrastaba abismalmente con la delicadeza de Byakuya; al final casi siempre ella tomaba el control y reemplazaba las delicadas caricias y gentiles besos para convertir sus encuentros con Byakuya en sexo desenfrenado, en un fallido intento de saciarse y revivir o que Aizen le hacía sentir._

 _Por su parte Byakuya busco lo opuesto de lo que era su hermana. La voluptuosidad del cuerpo de Orihime, era lo que la volvía lejana a Rukia, su faz de niña había escondido muy bien que era en realidad una mujer bien desarrollada e impetuosa._

 _Con ella, el sexo, era como una tormenta feroz, que le fue momentáneamente placentera. Estuvo con Orihime queriendo olvidar a Rukia, pero fue absurdo pensar que eso lograría apartar de su mente los celos que le provocaba verla atendiendo a Ichigo con tanto esmero y ver en sus ojos el amor que desprendían por él._

 _Fue un error absurdo. Él, que nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, se dejó dominar por su propia soledad y estuvo con la ryoka, con la mejor amiga de su hermana, intentando desahogar el vacío de su corazón. Pero solo logró agrandar su soledad y socavar su alma más profundamente._

 _Pero esa moral que él tanto se enorgullece no se apareció por ningún lugar mientras estuvieron bañándose juntos y desnudos._

 _Mientras hundía sus dedos en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer, agitando las cálidas aguas con su cuerpo al ritmo en que él rozaba con sus dedos sus paredes vaginales, que palpitaban y se tensaban una y otra vez._

 _Estuvieron ahí buena parte de la noche y finalizaron en las habitaciones de él. No había pasado la noche ahí con una mujer desde Hisana. Cuando terminaron y él ya se estaba quedando dormido con ella en sus brazos ella le hizo la pregunta más inverosimil que había escuchado jamás de una mujer._

— _¿Soy lo suficientemente digna para ti?_

 _Sorprendido y entre sueños Byakuya le pidió que se explicara mejor._

— _Quiero decir...tu eres un noble, un shinigami, un capitán. No harías esto con cualquier mujer. Entonces… ¿Yo te soy lo suficientemente digna de ello?_

 _Le pareció extraña la pregunta y fuera de lugar, pero no responder dañaria la sensibilidad femenina de Orihime, así como no dar una respuesta adecuada y que no lo comprometa demasiado. No la había considerado con baja autoestima hasta entonces. Ahora le parecía más frágil y a la vez fuerte por llevar con dignidad en silencio lo que fue su cautiverio._

— _Orihime, espero no darte una idea equivocada, pero si alguien te dice que no lo eres, entonces esa persona es la que no te merece._

 _Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, Byakuya trató de animarla diciéndole de que no debería ser tan derrotista._

 _Orihime le dedicó una gentil sonrisa y se quedaron dormidos._

 _A él le preocupaba que ella empezará a sentir algo por él, ya que él no podía corresponderle y había creído que ella tampoco. En parte decidió hacer esto con ella porque la creyó prendada de Ichigo. Esperaba que eso no hubiera cambiado por su culpa y la ryoka se hubiera ilusionado con él._

 _Pero cuando Orihime lo dejó dormido y se fué sin despedirse siquiera, sacó esa idea de su cabeza cuando supo que ya se habia marchado, quizás para siempre de la Sociedad de Almas hasta se sintió un poco ofendido y desairado. Lo habían tratado de pañuelo y ni las gracias le dieron._

* * *

Byakuya tuvo dificultades para liberarse del kido de Orihime. Para su sorpresa Renji lo estaba esperando.

—Pensé que se quedaría ahí atrapado toda la noche, Capitán— le insinuó en tono burlón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estaba inhabilitado el senkaimon por mantenimiento? Regresaste muy rapido—

—Puede volver antes de que empezaran. Capitán, ¿Me está acusando de ser hiper-eficiente?.

A Byakuya no le hacían gracia los comentarios de su teniente. Así que este también se puso serio cuando vio que Byakuya buscaba algo.

—¿Que sucede Capitán?

—Se lo llevó…

—¿Quién se llevó que?

—Esa niña, Orihime se llevó su diario y la flor exótica.

Renji notó a su capitán más alterado de lo usual, eso no iba con él.

—¿Pero que hay en el diario de la ryoka y que importancia tiene una estupida flor?

—El diario revela que ella es aliada de Aizen, siempre lo fue y la flor es evidencia de que él está muy cerca.

—Imposible!. Aizen fue derrotado...está en prisión sellado!— protestó renji desconcertado.

—Nos engaño a todos. No es la primera vez. Y ella... esa ryoka también nos engañó. Es preciso encontrarla Renji.

—¿Para llevarla a la sociedad de almas?— quiso saber el teniente.

—No, Renji. Para ejecutarla antes de que sea muy tarde.

Y partieron en su búsqueda.

Cuando la encontraron Orihime ya no tenia en sus manos las pruebas que la incriminaban. Pero a Byakuya no le importaba. Lo había leído todo y ahora sabía exactamente lo que ella vivió en su cautiverio con Aizen. Y lo que ella sentía realmente por él.

—Me mentiste— le reclamó Byakuya. —Debiste tener un poco de valor y enfrentar tu final con dignidad—.

Orihime enloqueció al verse descubierta y se veía como un fiera herida tratando de huir. Sabía que esta vez él no sería benevolente y comprensivo, en el mejor de los casos la llevaría prisionera a la sociedad de almas. Esta vez no la dejaría escapar, apenas si había tenido energía para atraparlo en su casa pero ahora estaba con renji.

Pero estaba cansada, mojada y con apenas fuerzas de respirar. Se dejó caer al piso en señal de rendición.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes de perder la dignidad?!— le gritó desconsolada desde el suelo Orihime— _**¡**_ _ **si nunca te mostraste rota delante de quien te quebro!**_

En aquel primer instante de comprensión, Orihime acepto tristemente dos cosas: Que no podría escapar de Byakuya y que realmente ya no quería hacerlo.

Byakuya tenía razón, quizás la única forma de huir de Aizen era la muerte.

—Bien, ya me tienes. Dime ¿Ahora qué harás conmigo?— se rindió finalmente.

—Es mejor morir para ti que seguir viviendo en la posición en la que estás. Voy a ejecutarte y sellarte. Así estarás fuera del alcance de Aizen— le dijo Byakuya mientras esté desenfundaba su zampakuto.

—Gracias— le declaró ella con una sonrisa de amargura. —Por todo.

A Byakuya le conmovio la valentía con la que enfrentaba la muerte esa niña, como un guerrero orgulloso.

Le pareció que iba a las fauces de la muerte como un animal herido esperando su final y hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo. Pero sus sentimientos no importaban.

Esa era la única manera de frenar a Aizen y de liberarla a ella de su agonía.

Una zampakuto atravesó un corazón pero no el de Orihime, Renji había atacado a Byakuya asestando un golpe mortal.

—No puedo permitirte hacer eso capitán Kuchiki, atentar contra la valiosa vida de Orihime. Aún la necesitó— y lo decía calmadamente como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, matar a un capitán.

Y se reveló como quien realmente era: Aizen Sosuke.

Orihime sintió que la oscuridad la envolvía de nuevo. Empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás, alejándose… **No…, no…, no…**

* * *

 **Gracias por su apoyo para continuar esta historia.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 _._


End file.
